Clueless
by KLHF23
Summary: He is a wild, fun-loving prankster. She's his trusty voice of reason. Will he ever see her as anything more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fred Weasley glanced over at his twin brother, George, hoping to catch his eye. They were at the Burrow, listening to the familiar sounds that often came from having a family as large as the Weasleys. He saw George nod ever so slightly and took that to be his cue.

"Care for a drink, Ron?" he asked, holding up the bottle of firewhiskey for his younger brother to see.

"No, thank you! I know better than to accept anything from you lot."

Fred feigned surprise. "And I was trying to be nice!" he said, clutching his hands to his chest and putting on his best innocent expression. "Eh, have it your way. George?"

"Don't mind if I do," George said, standing up to take the glass from his twin and draining its contents in one gulp.

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"Um, okay," he said, accepting the drink with a small amount of hesitation.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry. You just saw George drink it and he's fine."

Harry cast a weary glance at the twins, but took a small sip. "Well, what's the verdict, Gin?" he asked his girlfriend. "Purple spots, antlers, what?"

Ginny leaned in for a closer inspection, but seemed satisfied after a few moments that her brothers hadn't turned her boyfriend into a canary or anything else equally ridiculous.

Ron seemed to take this as affirmation that the firewhiskey was safe to drink after all and stood to pour himself a glass. Emptying the contents, he looked relieved to be still standing in his own human form. "Well, that wasn't-" he began to say when a look of shock crossed his face. His voice was high-pitched and closely resembled that of a young girl. "I'm going to kill you!" he cried before covering his mouth with his hands in horror.

"Every time," Fred said between fits of laughter. "He falls for it every time."

"Don't worry, Ronniekins," said George. "Or should we say VeRONica? It only lasts twenty-four hours."

Ron's eyes grew wide at this revelation, but he refused to speak. Instead, the looks of rage he was shooting at the twins suggested that he didn't think twenty-four hours was an acceptable timeframe at all.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Ginny, who was clearly fighting laughter, "I'm sure no one will notice." Unable to control it any longer, she broke out in a fit of giggles, followed quickly by Harry as Ron stormed out of the room, likely to spent the next day camped out in his room, hidden from the general public.

"It is just too easy," said Fred as he collapsed onto the couch next to a previously silent Hermione Granger who had been engrossed in her latest paperback. "He just walks right into it."

Hermione sighed and placed her book down. "Why do you do it? Why do you antagonize him? Aren't you getting too old for all the silly pranks?"

"I own a joke shop, Granger. It's what we do."

"Yes, but some of the magic you use is absolutely extraordinary. Why not channel that into something worthwhile?"

"Making people laugh and improving the overall morale of the entire wizarding community after a war isn't worthwhile to you, is it?" he asked. "The only worthwhile things in life are found in books, I suppose?"

"Well, it certainly can't hurt to read more," she said. "but what if you could find a cure for some terrible disease with one of your inventions? Or help someone less fortunate? Why the house elves-"

Fred interrupted her with a loud groan. He was not about to sit through another of Hermione's long spills about house elf rights. If he had a galleon, or even a sickle, for every time he had to listen to her carry on about that spew nonsense he could open new branches of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes around the world.

She sighed deeply in response, apparently tired of arguing. "You have to grow up sometime," she said. "What if you want to get married? Have kids? Or are you planning to propose to your potential wife by sending her a toilet seat?"

He just snorted. Honestly the idea of marriage had never even entered his mind. Sure, he had always assumed that one day he would settle down, but not any time soon and certainly not to someone who was going to expect him to give up his prankster ways.

"The Weasley twins are perpetual bachelors, Granger. There's not a woman alive that can tame us."

"Well, not if you continue to date the daft bimbos you usually parade through," she said.

"Oooh, catty," he smirked. "But you wound me. I have only been on one date this month."

"And what was her name? Do you even know?" She turned toward him her hand on her hip, clearly challenging him.

"Yes, it was Holly." At least he was pretty sure it was Holly. It hadn't been a particularly memorable evening, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Hermione.

"I'm impressed. And this Holly was a real Einstein I bet." She rolled her eyes as she picked her book back up and turned to where she left off.

"Einstein?"

"Smart muggle," she said. "Never mind. The point is that you are nearly twenty-four years old with the maturity level of a child."

"And you are 22-years old with the fun level of my Auntie Muriel. C'mon, Hermione. Loosen up. Do you even date? And that little thing with Ron at the end of the war doesn't count."

"I go out occasionally," she said, but he could see the pink creeping into her cheeks. He grinned. Of all the people that he and George teased she was his favorite target. Nobody could put up a fight the way Hermione did, but then get so flustered over such a simple thing as a question about her love life.

"Do you want me to set you up?" he asked, winking at her which caused her blush to deepen.

"Oh, I could probably help with that, Hermione," Ginny offered, laughing as her friend turned to glare at her.

"You will do nothing of the sort. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed!"

Fred chuckled as he watched her storm off. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than getting the little bookworm all bothered.

"She had a point about the girls, Freddie," said George after she was out of earshot.

He shrugged, and leaned back in to the couch, propping his feet up on the table. "Yeah, well so did I. She is way too uptight."

"Maybe the two of you should date each other then," Harry said.

Fred jumped up and looked at him horrified. "You know, Harry," he said, "for the Boy Who Lived Twice you can be pathetically dim-witted."

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny. "It might not be a bad idea. You can balance each other out."

He pointed a warning finger at the others as they laughed at his expense. " _That_ ," he said, "will never happen."

* * *

 **Please review! I would love to hear what you think of my changes as well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Fred! It's time," George called from the back room of the shop. He was busy restocking shelves while Fred took care of the remaining customers trickling in.

"Right, then. You heard the man. Shop's closed. Time to make your final purchases." With a small flick of his wand the front door locked and the flashing sign changed to alert any future customers that they were now closed. He rang up the last items, purchased by a mischievous looking youngster that Fred suspected could have rivaled he and his brother back in their day, and went to see if George needed any help finishing up.

"Almost done?" he asked as he spotted George squatting between a two overflowing boxes of Fever Fudge and Nosebleed Nougats.

"Nearly there. I guess we'll just run up and change before meeting the others?"

Fred looked down at his magenta work robes and nodded. "Yeah, I suspect we would be a bit out of place like this. I wouldn't mind something a little more casual anyway. Meet you in ten?"

Not waiting for confirmation, he made his way up to the flat they shared and threw on a pair of muggle jeans and a jumper, tousling his hair a bit and debated whether or not he wanted to add a drop of cologne. He never wore much, but it was Saturday night and you never knew who you might run into. He chuckled to himself when he thought of what Hermione might think of his plans.

Deciding against it, he headed to the living room to wait for George. They were supposed to be meeting their best friend, Lee Jordan, at the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks, which in turn likely meant Lee's girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, and her two best friends, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. He smiled a little at the thought of seeing Angelina. Even Hermione would probably approve of her. She was hot, smart, and amazing at Quidditch. Maybe that cologne was a good idea after all.

"Apparate or walk?" George asked, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt as he entered the room.

"Walk? That way nobody can call us lazy gits for apparating somewhere right down the street."

"Only Granger would say something like that. But walk it is, then. Let's go."

* * *

"Why is this place so bloody crowded right now?" George asked as they pushed through the crowd. "Doesn't look like Lee is even here yet."

"Ah, but look who is," Fred said, pointing to a large section in the corner that appeared to be reserved. "Our dear brother and sister and their little mates. Want to bust up the party?"

"Might have to," George agreed. "Doesn't look to be room anywhere else really."

Fred surveyed the room. George was right, there really wasn't another option unless they wanted to stand. Why did they have such a big section reserved anyway? It was just his two younger siblings, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna but they were clearly expecting a much bigger crowd. He shrugged at his twin before helping themselves to one of their open seats.

"Fred, George, won't you please join us?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at their obvious intrusion.

"Don't mind if we do, Sis," said George as he signaled to the bartender for a couple of drinks. "You were clearly expecting us anyway. Where's the rest of the party?"

"Oh, that," his sister replied. "Well, Hermione likes to be prepared."

Fred snorted. "Of course she does."

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with that?" Hermione asked. "We always have a ton of friends show up so I figured we may as well be able to sit together. That's just practical."

"So you aren't actually saving these seats for anyone specific then?"

"Well, no," she said, looking rather put out, "but Dean and Seamus usually show up later and I didn't know if Ron was expecting Lavender…"

"So you won't mind if we sit here then?"

She sniffed a little, clearly wanting to say no, but realizing she didn't have much of an argument if she wanted to remain inside the realm of good manners, which Hermione nearly always did. "Oh, fine, I guess not. But try not to cause too much trouble."

"Who me?" he asked, laughing as she just shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, what are you lot up to? Wild night of partying, no doubt."

"Just unwinding after practice," said Ginny. "It was a rough one today."

"The Harpies going to be ready against United next week?" asked Ron who had finally found something interesting enough about the current conversation to tear himself away from his bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, Ginevra," a voice called from behind them. "Harpies going to be ready next week?" They all turned to see Angelina, followed closely by Lee, Alicia, and Katie. As they took the remaining seats by the twins, Fred couldn't help but notice that Hermione didn't seem to have any objections to _their_ presence. He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Ginny.

"We'll be ready for you, Johnson," Ginny said with a smile. She stood up to give the other woman a warm hug. "How have you been? Seems like ages since camp ended."

"Yeah, and aren't you glad we don't have to go back?" Ginny and Angelina had attended Quidditch training together before both going pro for their respective teams. From the sounds of it, it was an intense several months, even more so than being on the team itself.

"Ecstatic. So what brings you guys out tonight? I figured you'd be down in Dorset getting ready for your toughest match of the season."

"Well, it's Alicia's birthday and she just had to be here with Lee, of course, but Katie and I thought hey, why not? We don't make it to Diagon Alley enough."

"Well, that's true," Fred said, flashing a suggestive grin. "We definitely don't see enough of the three hottest current and former Quidditch players I know."

"Thanks a lot, Fred," said Ginny, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at her brother's flirtations.

"That's what Harry is for, Sis. I have a duty to speak up in the face of such loveliness." He was really laying it thick, he knew, but the girls seemed to be eating it up. Angelina was practically beaming at him. He gave her a quick wink, causing her to blush and turn away, suddenly deep in conversation with Katie.

Fred saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She had a disapproving look on her face. Well, of course she did. She thought everything he did was either childish or ridiculous. Clearly she didn't know how to enjoy herself. He turned to smirk at George when he noticed that his twin seemed a little unsettled. What was with people tonight? Even his bloody twin was acting strange.

A loud crashing sound interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Neville scrambling to clean up the drinks he had spilled all over poor Luna. Apparently he had thought it a good idea to try and bring a fresh round to the entire group. A noble idea, to be sure, but Neville wasn't exactly known for his finesse.

Always the quickest to react, Hermione lazily flicked her wand and the table (and Luna) were once again as good as new.

"So-sorry about that," Neville stammered, quickly returning to his seat and staring down at his hands.

"No harm done," said Luna. "I've heard it is quite lucky to have butterbeer spilled on your hair. Chases away the wrackspurts."

Fred stared at her for a moment, just blinking. What was she going on about? She didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by nearly being drowned by an entire tray of butterbeers. In fact, she seemed downright cheerful about it. Neville was lucky she had ended up as his target. Oh wait, there was an idea. Neville and Luna. Merlin's beard, why had nobody thought of that before? They would be perfect together.

"What are you up to now?" Hermione asked, startling him out of his thoughts. "You look downright suspicious. Well, more than usual."

"Ah, nothing so serious as to concern you, Granger. Just had an idea is all."

"Well, that makes us all feel so much better," Harry said, causing the others to laugh.

Fred just shook his head before giving way to his familiar smirk. He'd think more on it later. Right now there was a pretty witch sitting beside him that needed his attention.

"Oi, Angelina!"

* * *

 **Notes: Thanks to those who are still with me. I appreciate you and would love to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fred could not for the life of him figure out why he was doing this. He had never really taken an interest in other people's love lives before. Honestly, he wasn't all that terribly interested in his own. Things just kind of happened when they happened is the way he saw it. It was a philosophy that had served him well over the years, after all. And yet here he was, probably about to make a complete fool of himself trying to help a bloke he barely knew.

"You aren't planning to prank me or anything, are you?" Neville said as he followed Fred into the Three Broomsticks." He looked over his shoulder, as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

"Would I do something like that?" Fred asked. "Okay, scratch that. No jokes. I just want to talk to you about something." He ordered a couple of beers and after sliding a couple of galleons across the greasy bar, he sat down to present his proposal.

Neville still seemed a little wary, but slid into the booth, nonetheless. "Well, what is it then?"

"Are you dating anyone, Neville?"

"Um no. Wait, this isn't a date is it?" he asked, looking around probably trying to plan his exit route.

"No, you git, this isn't a date. I said I wanted to talk to you about something."

Neville seemed to relax a little and Fred felt a slight twinge of guilt at stressing the poor guy out so much, but figured that would pass if his planned worked.

"So I have been thinking," he said. "Luna's a nice girl…"

"Yeah," Neville nodded in agreement. "Are you trying to get me to set you up with Luna? Because I think Ginny or Hermione would probably be better at that."

Fred put his face in his hands in frustration. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Will you let me talk, Longbottom? No, I am not trying to get you to set me up with Luna. I want to set _you_ up with Luna."

"Me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"That's a bloody good question. I honestly have no idea why I even care, but yet, here I am so don't argue."

Neville just stared at him for a moment. His mouth opening and closing several times as he appeared to struggle to find the right words. "Alright then."

"Alright," Fred said, slapping his hand on the table in excitement. "So, what first?"

"I thought you were the one helping me?"

"Don't be cheeky, that's my job. I suppose you're right though. Let's see. When will you see her next?"

"Well, I guess at Percy and Audrey's wedding."

"Perfect! We'll set things in motion then. Just do what I tell you."

* * *

George looked up from the potion he was stirring and stared at his twin in disbelief. "You're helping who with what?"

"Neville. I'm helping him win over Luna. Hand me that valerian root."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to chop it up for you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Fred shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I've been a little bored lately. Seemed like a good idea. Neville's a good bloke. He did help save the wizarding world after all. It was pretty bad ass when he took out that snake."

George stared at him for a moment, only occasionally blinking. "Matchmaking, Freddie? Really? You're starting to sound like Ginny. Sure you're feeling alright? Maybe I should brew the love potions from now on."

"Aw, c'mon. We owe it to the world to pass on our tricks. Not everyone has the natural luck with the ladies that we do."

"Says the guy who hasn't been on a date in months." He raised his eyebrows and smirked at his twin. "Little bit of a dry spell there, brother?"

"Fine, fine. Joke all you want, but it has been even longer for you. Besides, that might be about to change. Did you see how Angelina was looking at me the other night? She wants me, Georgie. I can feel it."

George's expression turned somber as he busied himself with his cauldron. "You think Angie fancies you?" he asked.

"Well, sure. What female can resist a Weasley twin? I better make time for a few dances with her at Percy's wedding."

"She might not be much up for dancing. She works so hard at practice all week. Tired, you know."

"Nonsense! It's a wedding! Everyone will dance." He held up his arms and twirled around the room before stopping for a quick bow.

George shook his head, evidently choosing to ignore his twin's impromptu dance moves. "Well, what's the plan for Neville and Luna, then?"

"I'm glad you asked…"

* * *

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Fred, dear, have you seen, Hermione?"

"No, Mum. She's probably out in the garden somewhere reading. That is if she hasn't fallen asleep from boredom."

"Well, do fetch her, will you? I need her help with these flowers."

Fred sighed, but stood to obey. His mother had been impossible the past few weeks planning the final details of Percy's wedding and now that the morning of the big day had arrived she was nearly frantic. Poor Hermione was feeling the brunt of it as she and Harry were the only two not actually in the wedding party and therefore his mother found them to be more expendable.

Fred didn't hesitate, but headed straight down to the family orchard, knowing that was where she would be. He had seen her reading against one of the trees on a number of occasions during his early morning broom rides. He couldn't really blame her; it wasn't a bad spot all in all. Still, he would never be able to understand how someone could spend so much time reading. For _fun_. He read for research purposes all the time, but she didn't really seem to be looking for anything specific.

As he got closer, he could hear the sound of someone crying. He began to walk faster in anticipation of finding someone in distress.

"Granger?"

He was greeted by silence. "C'mon, Granger. I know you are out here."

"F-Fred?"

"Where are you?" he asked, turning the corner to find her leaning against the exact tree he had been expecting, but only instead of reading, she was keeled over with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing to sit down beside her. "Are you hurt?"

A weird, strangled laugh came from her then. "Hurt? No, I'm not hurt." She sat up, attempting to wipe her face and unruffle her dress. "I'm fine, really."

"You are obviously not fine, Granger. What is it?"

"You'll just laugh."

"I will not laugh."

"You'll laugh."

"Fine, but even if I did, wouldn't laughing be better than crying?"

She stared at him, seeming to debate whether to confide in him or not. Finally, she sighed. "It's not any one thing really. Feeling a little lonely, I suppose."

"Lonely? Nonsense. We're at the Burrow." He leaned in closer. "Did you know it is almost impossible to be alone here? This place is crawling with Weasleys."

He thought she might have cracked a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "That's part of the problem, I guess. One big happy family." She looked up at him, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I still don't know where my parents are," she said. "Or if I found them I could even get them to remember me."

"And before you say that I have family here," she continued, holding up a hand to stop him, "believe me, I know that. I am so grateful for all of you. If it wasn't for you I would have nowhere to go. But all of my best friends are pairing off and starting their "happily ever afters" and I am just a little unsure of where I am going to fit in. I've considered searching for my parents again, but that didn't go so well last time. I don't even know where to start. And they might not want to be found anyway. It is probably a much easier existence for them as muggles without a secret witch for a daughter."

Fred tried to think quickly. This wasn't at all what he had been expecting when his Mum asked him to come find Hermione. He knew he couldn't leave her like this, that he ought to say something encouraging, but what? They had known each for years, but they had never really talked to each other than for her to scold him or him to tease her. Now he needed to console her? How was he supposed to go about that? On instinct, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He rubbed her back for awhile, not saying anything until he was sure of the right words.

"I get it, Granger," he said finally.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. And it bloody sucks. I'm really sorry." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked down at her tear-stained face. "But I know this, too. You're Hermione frickin Granger. Lover of books and rules; prefect extraordinaire; and- hey, stop that, I'm not finished- brightest witch of her age. Strongest, too. You're an amazing person, Granger. You have family and friends here no matter what life hands us. You know that."

"Thanks, Fred," she said, giving him a partial smile.

"Besides, George and I haven't settled down yet either. I suppose you think we don't count? Next-door neighbors is what Mum thinks, no?"

She slapped at him playfully, a full smile visible now. "I suppose I thought you two had your hands full with the beautiful Quidditch players."

"Hey, now, I recall a time when you were pretty interested in a certain Quidditch star yourself. When's the last time you talked to old Krum? He still as dark and brooding as ever?"

" _Viktor_ is just a friend and is doing just fine, thank you very much." She laughed and then paused, giving him a small smile. "You're right. I think it is the wedding bells in the air. Enough to drive anyone a little batty."

"Well, in that case, I would avoid the house for awhile. Mum's looking for you to transfigure a bunch of garden gnomes into glorious swans or something like that. I'll tell her I couldn't find you."

"Thanks, Fred." She said as he stood to go.

He gave her a quick wink before walking off. "Any time, Granger."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fred entered the tent and began loosening his tie and undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took in his surroundings. So far things seemed far less stuffy than he had been expecting for any event where Percy was the center of attention. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. It looked like they had even consented to a DJ. Fred had to give him props for that.

Wandering over to the bar, he ordered his typical firewhiskey and then looked around for Neville. Tonight was when their plan would be implemented, after all. He found Luna first, talking to her eccentric father. That might be a hindrance. Maybe he could convince his Dad to engage him in a spirited debate on the benefits of gnome saliva or something.

Ah, there was Neville, talking to Hermione. Why oh why did she have to be the one he was with right now? There was absolutely no way she was going to approve of his meddling.

"Oi, Neville," said Fred, patting him on the back. "Everything alright? And you, Granger?"

"We're fine, Fred." Hermione said. She glared at him suspiciously. "Why are you over here? Where's George?"

"Easy, Granger. George is helping Mum with a few things. He'll be here in a minute. Why are you looking at me like that? I come in peace." He held up two hands to show her he had nothing up his sleeve.

"He's right, Hermione," Neville said. "He's helping me out is all."

"Helping you out?" Hermione looked flabbergasted. "With what, pray tell? Plans to burn down the tent?"

Fred's lip quivered slightly, but he did his best to remain expressionless. "I'll have you know that I'm in the middle of a top secret plan with Neville here."

"Oh, it's just Hermione, Fred. You can tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Fred's going to set me up with Luna," Neville said. He stood up a little straighter and puffed his chest out a little broader with the declaration.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am." Fred hadn't anticipated having to deal with her opinion on the matter tonight, but he was ready for a fight if necessary.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Fred prepared to argue and then looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you do?"

"Of course," she said, nodding emphatically. "Neville and Luna would be amazing together. I'm sure she would be interested. How can I help?"

Fred stared at her in confusion. He had been certain she would chastise him for interfering in people's lives or toying with people's emotions or something like that. Yet, she seemed to actually _approve_. He was seriously going to have to work on reading people. First, Percy and now Hermione? He was losing his touch.

"Fred? Frederick!" she was saying as he pulled himself back into the moment. "So what should we do? Have him ask her to dance or something?"

"Er, no," he said, still trying to regain his composure, "that wasn't the plan exactly."

"What is it then? Please tell me you aren't going to prank her or anything? That really won't help anything, Fred. I know Luna is pretty easygoing, but she is still a girl and I really think he should take a more romantic approach."

"Well, fine, Granger," he said. "Why don't you just take the lead on this one then?"

"Alright," she said. "Oh, Luna! Luna! Over here!" She gestured with her hands for the other girl to join them.

"Oh, hello, Hermione. Neville. Fred. Did you find the moon frogs then?"

"The wha-?" Fred started.

"No, Luna," Hermione interrupted. "Actually we were looking for a fourth person. See, I was about to dance with Fred here, but we didn't want to leave Neville all alone and thought you might be his partner?"

"Oh. Well, yes, I suppose that would be alright." She held up her hand to Neville who took it, albeit rather nervously, and led her to the dance floor.

Fred did not appreciate the smug look Hermione was giving him. He glared at her a moment before taking her hand and pulling her after him.

"Fred! What are you doing?"

"You told Luna we were about to dance, so we are going to dance." He pulled her in close and put one hand around her waist. "Make it look convincing, love," he whispered.

She tensed for a moment, evidently trying to decide whether or not to trust him. She stared up at him, perhaps trying to read his eyes for mischief. Satisfied, she relaxed and placed her arms around his neck, in return bringing them even closer.

He felt an unfamiliar comfort at having her so near. What should have been an awkward situation was far from it. He felt at ease with her and well, he couldn't really complain about the feel of her body against his. When did she become so bloody hot? He could feel nearly every curve through the thin fabric of her dress and he was finding the result to be incredibly distracting.

He shook his head, trying desperately to rid himself of that kind of thoughts. This was Hermione Granger. His little brother's friend, the nerdy little bookworm who constantly scolded him. Sure, she had gorgeous brown eyes and an amazing body, but that didn't change the fact that she was his polar opposite. A little reluctantly, he pulled away.

"I better go find George," he said hoarsely.

She only nodded, her face slightly flushed. He didn't stop to think about what that meant, just rushed out of the tent, eager to feel the cool night air against his skin.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fred demanded as George finally joined the party. Nearly an hour had passed since the start of the reception and Fred had been sitting at a table alone, nursing his firewhiskey, since his dance with Hermione.

"Relax," George said, ignoring the question. "I'm here now. How's the plan going?"

"The plan you were supposed to be helping with? That plan? Oh, see for yourself." He gestured to the dance floor where Neville and Luna were still lost in each other, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Well, don't they look cozy. You did it, mate!"

Fred scowled. "I didn't do anything. Hermione tricked Luna into dancing with him while she danced with me."

"Granger? You danced with Granger?"

"That's what you took away from that?"

"Sorry. Well, Loony and Longbottom look like they are getting along fine. What now?"

"Who knows? Where are all the girls? I thought Angelina would be here."

"She's here."

"What? How do you know? I haven't seen her anywhere." He stood up and began looking around the room.

"I, uh, ran into her. She said something about going into the Burrow to freshen up."

"Oh, there she is. I'll be back, brother. Wish me luck."

"Look, Fred, we really need to talk-" George said, grabbing his brother's arm as he started to walk off.

"It'll have to wait, Georgie. I've wasted too much time tonight already." He rushed off, leaving a frustrated George, sighing and rubbing his hands through his hair as he watched him go.

* * *

 **Thanks for those who are reading, reviewing, and following. I hope you will take time to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angelina had been acting strange all night. He had managed to convince her to dance with him a time or two, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. She was barely even laughing at his jokes. She kept tensing up and glancing around the room. It felt more like Bill and Fleur's wedding than Percy's. At least then people had a reason to be on edge.

She was probably just tired from practicing all week. No reason to read too much into it. Still, he wanted to help her relax, at least make her laugh a time or two. That shouldn't be too hard, right? He wasn't the co-owner of a successful joke shop for nothing.

Except it was nearly impossible. Even his best impression of Snape under a love potion did nothing to lift her mood. Frustrated, he went to grab another drink.

"You have to tell him," a voice hissed from behind the tent curtain.

"I know and I will. Just not tonight. It would ruin Percy's wedding," a second voice said. Wait, was that-?

"George?" Fred asked as he stepped outside to find his twin and Hermione engaged in what was obviously a heated discussion. He looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion. "Granger? What's going on?"

Hermione spoke first. "Maybe I should just leave you two to it." She clutched her shawl tight around her shoulders and rushed off not giving him a chance to reply.

"What's going on, Georgie?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He and George didn't have secrets. Especially not secrets that Hermione would know about first. What was going on?

"Freddie-"

"No! Do not use that tone, I know you are about to lie to me. I am going to ask you again. What is going on? And why does bloody Granger know and I don't?"

George didn't even have the decency to look taken aback. It was like he was expecting that reaction. That alarmed Fred even more. It was obvious something bad had happened. Why hadn't he been the first to know? Fred watched as his twin sighed and rubbed his hands across his face.

"It's Angie, Fred."

"Angelina? What about her?" He racked his brain trying to think of something, anything that would explain what was happening. "Is she sick?"

"We're together, Angie and I, we're dating."

"You're what? You and Angelina? Dating?" He kept asking questions, hoping it would all start to make sense. It sounded like George said he was dating Angelina. The girl he kind of fancied. His own twin. That couldn't be right, could it?

"Is this some kind of joke? Because you know it never ends well when we try to prank each other. Remember the awful experience with the puking pastilles prototype?"

"I'm not joking, Fred. It has been going on for a while. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen."

"You tried to tell me? Bloody hell, George! You _tried_ to tell me? We are twins, for Merlin's sake. We run a shop together. Every. Single. Day. You couldn't have tried too hard, could you?"

"It's not like that. It just sort of happened. We wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was afraid you would react, well, like you're doing right now."

He was pacing back and forth, barely registering what his brother was saying. George and Angelina. Angelina and George. They are together. They didn't tell him. The same thoughts kept running through Fred's mind over and over again. How he could have been so blind? George had been acting strange, he had noticed that much. And Angelina had definitely not been encouraging his advances, but he figured she was playing hard to get. And Hermione, well…wait a minute.

"How did Granger know?"

"What?

"How did Hermione know? Does everybody know? Stupid Fred is the last one to find out?"

"No, everyone doesn't know, but Hermione doesn't miss anything you know that."

"That night at the Leaky Cauldron? It was going on then? Hermione knew. That's why you were both acting weird."

"Yes," George said, not really looking at him, apparently fascinated with digging a small hole in the dirt with his shoe. "Look, I know you kind of had a thing for her…"

"That's not what this is about! You are my TWIN. Since when do you not tell me something like this? What else don't I know? Been snogging Alicia behind Lee's back, too?"

"Alicia? What? No! It's not like that, Fred. I love Angelina."

He had started to stomp off, wanting to give himself a chance to clear his head before he said something he would regret, but George's words stopped him in his tracks. He stood there breathing heavily, but did not turn around.

"I guess you better go find her then," he said finally. Ignoring his twin's protests, he headed toward the Burrow, not really sure where he was going from there as long as it was away from the party and all the people. There would be time to talk later. Right now, he needed to think.

To George's credit, he didn't follow him. He entered his childhood home, finding the quiet a little unsettling, yet welcome, compared to the normal hustle and bustle of his large family. He made his way to the bar and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He stared down at the glass for several moments before lifting it to his mouth to drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" a voice came from across the room causing him to nearly drop his glass.

"What the he-" he started, whirling around to find Hermione perched in a chair in the corner of the room. "Bloody hell, Granger! Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not _hiding_. I'm right here in plain sight if you had bothered to look."

"Yeah, well, next time let a bloke know you're there, won't you?" He poured himself a second glass and sighed as he fell back onto the couch.

"Are you okay, Fred?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "It's okay to be upset, you know."

He laughed out loud. My how things had changed in one short evening. One thing was for certain, he never would have imagined this night ending with a fight with George, who was probably now off snogging his girl, while he sat in the dark being comforted by the Gryffindor princess.

"They wanted to tell you," she said. "They weren't sure how."

"And what about you? Not sure how either?"

"It wasn't my place. George and Angelina-"

"It wasn't your place to get involved with Neville and Luna tonight either, but you didn't seem to have a problem with that."

"That was different."

"How? How was it different? Because it didn't involve poor Freddie looking like a fool? I suppose you knew while we were dancing? Didn't think to bring it up? Oh, by the way, Fred, your brother is probably off snogging Angelina somewhere, just thought you might like to know."

"I didn't want to see you hurt. I know you were, um, interested, in her."

"This is not about Angelina! I don't fancy her, not really. Yeah, she's hot, I thought it could be fun, but it's not like I was in love with her or anything."

"Like George is?" she offered.

Crap. Was that true? George had said he loved her. Did he really? How could his twin be in love and not tell him? Better yet, why hadn't he noticed? They were supposed to be able to read each other, not have secrets.

"I don't think they meant for it to happen," Hermione said. "But then it did and they didn't know what to do. We have all been through so much with the war. I don't think they wanted to be the reason for anymore sadness."

"I'm not an unreasonable bloke, Granger. They could have told me."

She looked as if she was holding back a smile.

"What? I'm not."

"You turned Ron's hair purple the other day for eating the last of the steak and kidney pie."

"Yes, well, that's food. I was hungry."

"You hexed Percy for sitting in your spot at the table and sent Harry a howler for hinting that he might propose to Ginny."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"You-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sometimes I might overreact a bit." He threw his hands up in the air. "Happy?"

"A little." She smirked at him a small look of triumph crossing her face before looking somber once again. "They didn't mean to hurt you, Fred. I really don't think so. They just fell in love before they knew what was happening."

"I know," he said. "I don't think we have ever kept something like that from each other before. George, I mean."

"Well, she said thoughtfully, "have either of you ever really been in love before?"

He grinned. "I suppose you wouldn't count that date with Holly last month?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she said, but he could see the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. She looked really pretty when she smiled. Her cheeks got kind of pink and… no, this was Granger, he couldn't afford to have such ridiculous thoughts.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said. "I better go find George. Try to clear the air." He reached out and ruffled her hair on his way out, consciously choosing to turn away before she had a chance to smile again.

"Any time, Fred."

* * *

 **Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I hope to hear from you. I really appreciate any feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fred glanced around the room before taking a swig of his butterbeer. My how things had changed in just a few short weeks. He was here at Neville's request, a friend he had made nearly by accident, joining a group of his younger brother and sister's friends on a Friday night. It had become a common occurrence these days with George busy with Angelina and Lee always with Alicia. It was stay home or join this lot.

He supposed it wasn't so bad. They weren't in Hogwarts any more, after all, where hanging out with the younger kids too often was socially unacceptable. They were adults now and the age difference really was almost nonexistent. Still, it felt odd to be without his twin. This was the first serious relationship either of them had been in and Fred had to admit it was a little unsettling. He supposed this was how most people felt, not having that instant backup at all times. He should probably get used to it. Based on the sickening way George and Angelina had been carrying on at his flat when he left there was no sign of things changing anytime soon.

Anyway, here he was, apparently at the home of Seamus Finnigan, drinking a butterbeer and feeling seriously out of place. Harry and Ginny were glued at the hip and Ron and Lavender were- well, let's just say he would rather gouge his eyes out than witness that again- and Seamus was completely sloshed. So at the moment that left him, Neville, Luna, Dean Thomas, and Hermione. Not exactly a wild party.

"So, um, anyone else coming tonight?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

"I think some of your crowd might be stopping by actually," said Dean. "I ran into Oliver Wood today and mentioned it to him. Sounded like he might stop by with Katie Bell and a few of his Quidditch mates."

Fred nodded. That would be good, then. He hadn't seen Wood in ages and he had always been friendly enough with Katie. "So," he said as he joined the others around the magical fire Seamus had created, "I guess the kiddies leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. You ready for that, Neville?"

"Oh, that's right," Hermione said, clapping her hands together in delight. "How exciting."

"Exciting for you, maybe," Neville said. "You're not the one teaching the little brats."

"Neville!" said Luna. "I thought you loved it at Hogwarts."

"I do. It's just if the end of last year was any indication then I am going to have an influx of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to contend with again." He shot Fred a knowing look, filled with exasperation, but not completely without good humor.

Fred bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Pleasure to be of service," he said with a grin. "What's the problem? Nobody as good a prefect as our Hermione here?"

"Not even close," Neville replied. "There is this one girl, Matilda Moxley, she can be pretty strict, but she has nothing on Hermione. No offense."

"And what is so bad about enforcing the rules?" Hermione asked, but even Fred could tell she wasn't really offended.

"Oh, nothing at all, Granger," said Fred. "You made life at Hogwarts much more of a challenge. Without you, it would have been too easy."

"You're only saying that because I never told your Mum, Fred Weasley. In fact, maybe I should share some of the details of your many exploits from those days…"

"No!" he shouted. "That is, I'm sure that after the way we left school nothing would really shock Mum now." Despite this probably being a true statement, he was also sure that his mother would have plenty of pent up yelling to do at every new revelation. He could feel his neck getting uncomfortably warm at the mere thought of one of her many lectures.

"I don't think she would really do that," said Luna. "Hermione actually likes your shop now. Don't you, Hermione?"

"Yeah, right," Fred snorted. "And I'm going to be the next Hogwarts librarian."

"No, it's true," Luna said. "Isn't it Hermione? Why just the other day you were commenting on the brilliant magic that went into the daydream charms."

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said, her eyes shooting daggers at her friend. "It is true that I think it is an exceptional bit of magic used, but that does not mean I condone-"

"You liked it, Granger?" Fred asked. He was staring at her with a completely dumbfounded expression on his face he knew, but he couldn't help it. This was an incredible admission if true.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "I liked it. Happy now? I think it is extraordinary. Now if the two of you would just apply yourselves-"

"Oi, not this again," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "I swear if you bring up house elves, I am outta here. Why can't you just give us a compliment? Just admit that it's not nearly as dumb as you have always thought." He was staring at her now, challenging her to disagree. What a feeling of victory it would be to have the little prefect admit she was wrong after all these years.

She glared back at him and he was certain she was about to rip him a new one when her expression softened. "You're right. It is harmless fun and it makes people smile. That is really what matters these days, isn't it? Making people happy?"

"But-," he started before realizing what she had said. "Really? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"War changes people, Fred. There's more to life than school I have found. Had to figure it out the hard way, I'm afraid."

"Hello?" a voice called from the back doorway. "Where's the party?" Fred stared at Hermione curiously for a moment, but eventually forced himself to turn towards the newcomers.

"Oi, it's about time," Dean said. "How's it going, Ollie? Katie?" He pulled each of them in for a hug. "You know these guys?"

Fred nodded his consent along with the others. "How's it going, Wood? It has been ages."

"Ah, that is has," said Oliver. "Where's that twin of yours got off to then?"

"Out snogging my best friend if I had to guess," Katie said with a smirk. "I barely see Angelina any more. Though I suspect that's a bit harder for you than me, Fred. Missing George yet?"

"Alright, Katie?" Fred asked, choosing to ignore her question. Why did everyone just assume that he couldn't function without George? Sure, he was used to spending most of his time with his twin, but that didn't mean he couldn't ever be without him.

Oliver and Katie's Quidditch teammates came storming in then and after brief introductions the party had picked up quickly. Fred found himself suddenly alone with Oliver.

"It has been too long, Fred," said Oliver. "George and Angelina, huh? I can't say I'm surprised. You seeing anyone?"

"No, not at the moment."

Oliver nodded, but continued observing the crowd. "Been awhile for me too. But how about Granger over there? When did she gets so bloody hot? That's not the little bookworm I remember at Hogwarts."

"Hermione?" Fred asked, looking up startled. "Um, yeah, I guess. I don't think she dates much."

"Might have to change that then," Oliver said. He let out a low whistle under his breath.

"Yeah, I guess," Fred said. He looked up to see Hermione talking happily with Neville and Luna. Apparently someone said something funny because she was laughing, a look of pure joy on her face. He suddenly had an intense desire to know what it was because he wanted to be able to replicate it over and over again.

He turned to Oliver in shock. "I'm sorry, mate, I just need to go check something." He clapped his friend on the back before rushing into the empty house. What the bloody hell had just happened? He stood there for a moment breathing heavily, trying his damnedest to figure out why he had anything other than complete indifference towards Hermione Granger's current mood or the state of her love life. Yet, here he was and her laughter had been infectious and one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. And there was no way that was jealousy he felt when Oliver made a simple comment on her looks. He threw his head back and groaned at his current predicament. Grabbing another drink he was certain he would need to get through the rest of the evening, he put on his best carefree face and went to rejoin the party, slamming straight into-

"Ugh, get off!" she cried as they struggled to untangle themselves from each other. "Fred? What are you doing? Is this a prank? I told Oliver I would show him my new article on S.P.E.W."

Fred stared at her, quite unable to move. Forcing himself to regain his senses, he just nodded. "Right. Oliver. Spew. Carry on." He ignored her bewildered expression and made his way into the garden, silently cursing himself for being such an idiot.

* * *

 **Notes: Thanks for sticking with me. I would love to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fred rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his arms stretched out beside him. He knew he needed to get out of bed, but he really wasn't looking forward to the day. It was a bit disheartening he had to admit. Sure, he hadn't always been an early riser or anything, but he had always loved life and looked forward to getting into the shop.

He'd lost his touch lately though. He didn't care what anybody said, the whole thing with George and Angelina had made him look like a fool. Yeah, he could be happy for them, but there was no way around it that he didn't come out of the whole thing looking like a bit of an idiot. Even the meaningless dates he used to go on were almost nonexistent at this point. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. He had always been perfectly content with that area of his life, never needing to settle down, but now he was finding that was leaving him unsatisfied. It was probably having all these couples around now. Their weird, "couple-y" vibes were getting to him through osmosis or something. Yet, here he was and the only successful date he had managed to secure lately was between Neville and Luna. At least he still had matchmaking skills.

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Even Granger had Wood now it seemed. He was certain that would never work out. Those two were far too much alike. He could just see them trying to out boss each other. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of their first argument.

Well, he needed a distraction. That much was obvious at least. But what? Maybe he would see if George wanted to go to Ginny's Quidditch match that night. They had always been some of her biggest supporters, but with George dating Angelina now, he had been watching her play more and more, leaving little time for their little sister. That's what he would do, guilt George into going to watch the Harpies. A night out with his twin was just what he needed. He pulled on his magenta work robes and made his way downstairs, not bothering to stop for breakfast.

* * *

Naturally, the the Harpies were playing United again. How many times could they play the same team? Anyway, he supposed that was alright. George could watch Angelina and hang out with him at the same time.

They arrived to the special section reserved for family and friends of the players to find Harry and Hermione already there. "I guess you're outnumbered then, Georgie," Fred teased his twin. "Three against one for the Harpies."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Harry. "Hermione isn't here for Gin tonight."

"Hermione?" Fred asked, clearly confused. "Did you and my sister have a row or something?"

"Oi, Fred," said George. "Clearly she is here for Olllliiiiiverrrr." George batted his eyes playfully at Hermione before winking at her.

Of course. Fred fought to keep the grin plastered across his face. Why should he care that Hermione was here with Wood? He knew they had started dating shortly after Seamus' party. She was certainly allowed to date anyone she pleased. It didn't change the fact that he didn't care at all for the blush filling her cheeks at George's teasing. Wasn't it a bit soon for her to be sitting in the family section? They couldn't have been out more than once or twice, after all. He was going to give the poor girl the wrong idea. Maybe he should talk to him, make sure he knew that Hermione was different. She wasn't one of his little groupies.

Realizing he was still standing, he sat down next to her, with George on his other side. He glanced over to see her watching him, a strange expression on her face. "Are you okay, Fred?" she asked. "You seem a little tense."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Big game is all. Feeling nervous for Ginny."

"Oh, I don't think you need be worried about Ginny," Harry said. "Something about looking forward to pummeling the old fogies. I think she is looking forward to the chance of taking down Angelina and Oliver. Especially after the last match."

Fred just nodded in response. He knew Harry was right. There was no way Ginny was anything but completely fired up for this match. The last one had ended badly for the Harpies, their seeker losing the snitch at the last possible second. It had been an extremely close match even with United gaining the extra 150 points and he knew his sister would be out for revenge this time around.

"So, you and Wood?" he asked Hermione, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, not really meeting his eyes. He wasn't surprised. He knew Hermione didn't exactly date a lot and had a tendency to be extremely embarrassed about such things.

"Is it _serious?_ " he teased. "Should I tell Mum to start preparing for another wedding?"

"No," she said, a little too quickly Fred thought, "of course not. We have only been out a few times."

"Ah, well, Oliver's a good bloke," he said. "You could do worse."

She nodded, eyeing him thoughtfully for a moment before turning her eyes back to the match. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

Right. He tried to settle in, pay attention to what was happening in front of him. He joked around with his brother, cheered for Ginny, chatted with Harry and Hermione a bit. It wasn't working. He still felt a little on edge. Maybe he needed to see a healer. He was feeling quite funny If he was perfectly honest. He kept feeling oddly possessive of Hermione which was obviously not healthy and he had stopped going out almost entirely. He didn't care at all that George was dating Angelina even though he knew he should have given that he was supposed to have fancied her and she was now snogging (shagging?) his twin brother. Maybe he needed therapy. Didn't Hermione say one time that was what muggles did when they had problems? Talked it out?

Whatever it was, he needed to pull himself together. The game was ending. The Harpies won, thank goodness, and Ginny and the others would be meeting them any second. He could barely remember half the match. Oh Merlin, it was going to be just him and bunch of couples any second now. Maybe he should just go home.

"Hey, Georgie," he said, "I'm pretty tired, I think I am going to head back to the flat."

"Fred Weasley, you will be doing nothing of the sort! It has been ages since you came to one of my games and you are going to help me celebrate."

Naturally Ginny had picked that exact moment to walk up. He looked around uncomfortably at Angelina and George, Oliver and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. Forget third wheel he was the _seventh_. But Ginny was giving him his best Molly Weasley glare and he figured that he could tolerate anything for one night for his little sister. It wouldn't be too bad. He was sure they would do their best to make him feel included. At least he hoped so. They probably would. He sighed. "Fine, but no funny business. In case you hadn't noticed I'm the odd man out here."

Ginny grinned and George patted him on the back. "Wouldn't dream of it, mate. Oi, if we're lucky maybe we can find you a special lady tonight. I bet the place will be crawling with groupies hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite Quidditch stars. They would probably be at least a little impressed that you are related to one of them."

Fred scowled, but said nothing. He would do this, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

 **Notes: Thanks to all who are still with me. I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fred was crammed into the inside corner of a booth with three couples who seemed content to ignore his presence entirely. It was making him uncomfortable, a feeling he didn't care for at all. He was a Weasley twin, for Merlin's sake. He thrived as the center of attention. He couldn't imagine being any more excluded than if they all started snogging right there at the table. Oh, bloody hell, they weren't going to do that were they?

He observed them silently, although he wasn't responsible for whatever emotions his facial expressions gave away. Disgust, boredom, impending doom all came to mind. Ginny was way too close to Harry for starters. I mean, come on, her older brothers are right here at the table and she is practically sitting in his lap. He had turned to George early on in the evening for his support in stopping the madness, but his twin had barely noticed as he was too busy doing the same damn thing with Angelina.

That left Granger and Wood. He tossed around the idea a bit in his head, but couldn't get used to it. Wood and Granger. Yeah, they were both really uptight, but didn't someone have to be the fun one in the relationship? Everyone needs laughter.

He watched Hermione as she talked to him, her animated gestures catching him off guard. He wasn't used to seeing her so relaxed. Usually even when they were all out like this she was still the reserved one, choosing to have only a drink or two even when the others were completely sloshed. It was a little unsettling. He cringed as Oliver pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you all have to do that?" he said. Well, he may have shouted it, but still, it was completely warranted.

"Do what, Freddie?" George asked. "Wait, you mean this?" He grinned before pulling Angelina in for a deep kiss.

He gagged. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. It's bad enough that I have to sit here with you lot, but you can't even tone things down a bit to, I don't know, help a bloke keep his food down?"

"Oh, put on your big boy pants," said Ginny. "Like you always go out of our way to make us feel at ease."

"Well, when my little sister is falling all over some guy right in front of my face-"

"Some guy?" Harry asked.

"My point is," Fred said ignoring him, "nobody wants to see their siblings participating in such…acts."

"Oliver and I aren't your siblings," Hermione pointed out. Leave it to her, Fred thought. Always trying to find the flaw in his arguments.

"You're as good as," he argued. "You've been coming to the Burrow since we were children. You even spend holidays with us."

"He has a point there," said George. "You and Harry have always been a part of the family. Even before he began corrupting our little sister."

"Oh, well, then," Hermione said. "I guess if he feels so strongly then this would really bother him?" Oliver reached out and pulled her in close before she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. They both turned to Fred and smirked, while the others laughed.

Fred felt some sort of unfamiliar emotion rising up in his chest. Annoyance, maybe jealousy, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had enough of being the brunt of everyone's joke for one evening. "Bloody hell, Granger! When I told you to date more I didn't know you were going to up and start shagging the first guy you saw. You and Wood have been going out, what, maybe a week, and here you are snogging in public? At a table with your so-called 'family' no less."

Well, that got their attention. Nobody at the table seemed quite so cuddly any more anyway. George and Angelina sat up straight and although Harry and Ginny were still a little more entwined than he would like, they too had stopped and were staring at him.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, a look of confusion and hurt on her face. "I think I just need a bit of fresh air." She slid out of the booth and made her way outside as Oliver rushed after her.

"What the hell, Fred?" Ginny asked. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Didn't you see her? All over Wood, making a spectacle of herself."

"Actually, no, I didn't see that. I saw two people talking and having a good time."

"But she was snogging him-"

"That quick peck just now? Oh yeah, that was definitely snogging the daylights out of him. Nothing compared to your twin over here sucking the face off of his girlfriend right beside you. No offense, Angelina."

"None taken."

"Yes, well, that's different," he said, looking around to the others for support, but found none. George was eyeing him curiously and he knew he was going to have to deal with him later.

"What has gotten into you?" Ginny continued. "Hermione has been really struggling lately. She's been really lonely since the war with both Harry and Ron paired off and her parents still missing. Surely you've noticed. This thing with Oliver has been really good for her. Didn't you notice how happy she seemed? Is this some kind of prank of yours? Because it isn't a very good one."

He thought back to that moment in the Burrow when he found Hermione crying. How could he have been so stupid? She had confided in him and now he was throwing it back in her face. "She might have mentioned that she was feeling a little alone lately."

"And this is how you try to cheer her up, is it?"

Fred looked over at his sister, the anger as obvious on her face as he was sure the shame was on his. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Yes, he joked around a lot, but he tried not to be overly cruel, especially to friends and family, and Hermione was certainly that.

"I'll go talk to her," he said finally.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fred stepped into the crisp night air and looked around for Hermione and Oliver. He finally spotted them seated on a bench down the street, huddled together for warmth and oblivious to his presence. He watched them for a moment, trying to determine whether or not he should interrupt. Deciding against it, he began to return to the restaurant when he spotted him.

"Oi, Fred!" Oliver called. "What are you doing out here? Not finished yet?"

"I came out to apologize to Hermione."

"Well, maybe she doesn't feel like talking to you right now."

"Oliver, it's fine. I'll talk to him." She touched his arm in reassurance and he finally nodded and stood to leave them alone.

"I like you, Fred. Let's not do anything to change that, shall we?" he said before turning to go.

Fred stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets before finally decided to sit down. He cringed as Hermione slid over, clearly wanting the extra space between them.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I…I don't know why I said it. You know I don't think those things about you."

"You know what hurts the most about it? I thought we had actually started to become closer recently. And it's not like it was a prank. It was just mean words. When did you become a bully, Fred?"

"But I wasn't-" he began then thought better of it. "It wasn't like that. It was hard for me, okay? Seeing all of you so happy and then poor Freddie sitting over in the corner all alone. It wasn't personal against you I had just had enough."

"Are you lonely, Fred?" she asked softly.

He stared silently for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Was he lonely? Well, yeah, if truth be told, but he was a Weasley twin and would bloody get over it. Sure, things had been a little rocky lately. He'd even been having thoughts of settling down. But that was not something that he needed to share with Hermione of all people. Surely it would pass.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. At least a little." Why did he keep opening up to her? In fact, if he wasn't yelling at her he was telling her his deepest secrets. She was a mighty gifted witch, maybe this was some kind of spell.

"It's okay to admit, you know," she said. "Even to George. There are worse things than _feelings_." He turned to see her smirking at him.

"Oh, what do you know of it, Granger?" he asked, relaxing as the tension between them released.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I make it a point to know a little about everything." She grinned at him, that smile that he really liked and he forgot for a minute that they were in the middle of a serious conversation.

"I thought even you admitted that you can't learn everything from a book?"

"Me? That doesn't sound at all like something I would say."

"Something about mine and George's work being brilliant?" He grinned back at her now, remembering the conversation in full detail.

"Enjoyed that a little too much, did you?" she said, swatting at his arm playfully. "I give you one little compliment and you get all conceited…"

"Ah, but a compliment from you is worth quite a bit more than it is from just anyone."

"And why is that then? Because I'm the uptight bookworm? The prefect that gave you detention?"

"Because you're bloody brilliant," he said, his tone serious enough to silence her.

They sat for a while, neither of them saying anything, watching the pedestrians walk by. Their only movement when Fred noticed her shivering and wordlessly draped his jacket around her shoulders.

* * *

"What the hell happened with you and Hermione last night?" George asked as they got things ready to open the shop the next morning.

"We talked. Worked things out. Not a big deal." He opened the till and began preparing the register for what was certain to be another busy day.

"Not a big deal? You basically called her a slut and then disappeared. Next thing we know you two have been gone for over an hour. You would probably still be sitting there if we hadn't come looking for you. Wood wasn't exactly amused to find the two of you cuddling on the bench, you know."

"We weren't _cuddling_."

"Sure, mate. What do you call it when two people are all snuggled against each other on a cold night?"

"She was cold."

"You're a wizard. Cast a warming charm. Or better yet, go inside. You know, where it's warm."

"We were talking." At least they _had_ been talking. Fred would never admit to George that he had no idea when they had actually stopped talking. He had found sitting next to Hermione to be rather pleasant and had been a little reluctant to move. It wasn't his fault that she had leaned in rather close…

"You were cuddling."

"She was _cold_." She obviously was cold. He had seen her shivering that is why he gave her his jacket, after all.

"Yeah, okay. Let me know when you are ready to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Just let me know."

* * *

The shop opened and as usual several customers were waiting at the door, champing at the bit to get in. They were grateful for the dedicated clientele, but honestly, some of these kids were just here the previous day.

"Looks to be another busy day, Georgie," he said as he prepared to open the door. "Ready for the rush?"

"Ready, Freddie."

The morning went by in a blur. They couldn't keep the shelves stocked quickly enough, and if it wasn't for Verity, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have survived.

"Oi, George," he said, "I'm taking a lunch break." He threw off his magenta work robes and hurried out the door before his twin had a chance to object.

Once out in Diagon Alley he took a chance to breathe. The day was cool, sure, but the crisp air felt amazing after the crazy morning he had just experienced.

"Tired?"

He snapped out of his temporary meditation to see Hermione standing in front of him.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I work down the street, Fred."

"Oh, right. Yes, well, I'm just heading to lunch. Uh, join me if you'd like?"

"That would be lovely, thanks," she said. "Where are we going?"

"Um…" he began, not really wanting to tell her that he had planned nothing more than to visit Florean Fortescue for a bit of ice cream before returning to the shop. "Maybe, The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sounds great," she beamed, quickly walking in step with him. He glanced at her warily, unsure of where this day was headed after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on what I have so far. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You are being really quiet, Fred," Hermione said after they were settled at their table and the food had arrived. "Is everything alright?"

He stared at her for a moment longer, trying to pull himself from his thoughts before responding. He was feeling really fidgety, so it was no real surprise that she had noticed. He tried to tell himself it was the murmurs and glances from the other patrons, excited to see a member of the golden trio, but he knew better.

"I'm fine."

"Is this about the other night? Because I told you I forgive you for that."

"Yeah. I mean, no, it's not about that. Just a busy morning at the shop is all. It has me a little distracted."

He could see a worried crease crossing her forehead, but she made no further comment on the subject. "So the shop was busy this morning? Business is still good then?"

"Yes, maybe even a little too good. I think we are going to have to get more help. It's more than George, Verity, and I can handle some days."

"That's not a bad problem to have."

"Well, no, but it is surprisingly hard to find good help at a joke shop. A lot of the people that want to work for us can't actually be trusted with our products and the ones that can, don't really want to work for a joke shop. Go figure."

"I'm sure you will find someone. I can imagine that it would be a fun job. Never a dull moment at least."

"Maybe you should come work for us, Granger. I bet we pay better than Flourish and Blott's anyway."

"Ha!" she laughed. "No, thank you. I might be able to appreciate your products, but I don't think I'm quite ready to trade books for pranks just yet."

He grinned. He could feel himself starting to loosen up as they chatted easily about Hermione's plans to eventually take over ownership of the little bookshop she loved so much and of his and George's expansion plans. It was nice, having a serious conversation with her without the bickering that usually accompanied their every interaction. So nice, in fact, that he had almost forgotten the reason he had been so out of sorts. Almost.

"So any idea what George and Angelina's plans are?" she asked after asking Hannah Abbot for a pot of tea.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they seem pretty serious, I didn't know if they had thought about moving in together or even marriage." Seeing his alarmed expression, she added, "Perhaps it's too soon for that."

He could feel the thoughts whirring through his brain. He supposed she was right. It was only natural that George would eventually move out, he barely stayed at the flat any more anyway, but he had never really allowed his brain to process it. He could handle it though. He was a grown man, after all. He couldn't expect to live with his twin forever.

"Um, I'm not really sure what their plans are at the moment. I doubt they do either. Not a lot of time to think between all the snogging."

"I'd be willing to bet Angelina has thought about it even if George hasn't."

"Is that so? So girls think about this stuff, huh?"

"Of course. And it amazes us that men don't."

He felt his body stiffen, trying to push away the thought that was forcing itself in his head. He really, really didn't want to think about that right now, but he couldn't help it, he had to know.

"What about you and Oliver then? What do you think about with him?" He hoped she didn't notice the weird tone his voice took on as he choked out the question.

"Oh, Merlin, no!" she laughed, but he didn't miss the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Oliver and I have only been going out a short time. He is very nice, but…"

"But?"

"Well, he's very intense about Quidditch, isn't he?" she blurted out suddenly. Then seemed a little ashamed as if she had somehow betrayed his trust by admitting it.

Fred ignored that his mood immediately lifted at this admission and instead laughed. "Well, it's Wood. Of course he is intense about Quidditch. He was a bloody psycho back at Hogwarts. I don't suspect things got better when he started playing professionally. Did you really not know?"

"Well, I knew he really liked it," she said, "but I am not sure that I knew quite how much. He does take it a bit more seriously than I had expected. It is just a game, after all."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that?"

He wasn't sure it was possible for her face to get much redder. She was blushing furiously, but he could see the hints of a smile starting to form.

"Well, maybe…"

"You didn't!" He was laughing hysterically now. No matter his personal feelings about the situation, the idea of anyone telling Oliver Wood that Quidditch was just a game was too much to take. "What did he say?"

"Well, nothing at first. He kind of turned a weird color and seemed a little unwell. He went outside and I was about to see if he needed me to call for a healer when he busted back in the room ranting about how Quidditch wasn't a game it was more a lifestyle and how that very attitude was the difference in a good player and a great one."

"So he was actually rather calm then?" Fred said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, if you call that calm. He also bought me a book, _Quidditch: It's More than Just a Sport,_ and indicated that might be the best way to get through to me.

"Did you read it?"

"Yes, and it was absolutely ridiculous. Nobody should have to sleep with a broom. It's complete rubbish to think you will feel more at one with it because it is laying in your bed."

Fred laughed some more, but then realized he really needed to get back to the shop before George killed him. "Thanks for the company, Granger. You're a lot of fun."

"So are you, Fred. We'll have to do it again. And, if you don't mind, don't mention to Oliver that I told you this."

He paused for a moment, biting his lip as he studied her, but nodded in agreement. "Your secrets are safe with me, Hermione."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in one day! Say it ain't so. :) If you haven't had a chance to read Chapter 10, obviously go back and check it out first. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Fred, dear," Molly Weasley said, "do go and check that I have enough chairs at the table. There should be fourteen, I believe. Percy and Audrey aren't able to make it. Working late again. I have tried to warn him about all these late nights. Such a new marriage, too. It's a shame, really. I do worry about them."

"I'm sure they're fine, Mum," George said. "Audrey knew what a git Percy was when she agreed to marry him."

"George Weasley! That will be enough out of you. Go see if your father needs any help with the gnomes. Get, get!" She swatted at him with a wooden spoon as George just laughed and rushed out the door. "Just because he lives on his own, thinks he can carry on like a baboon in my house…" she muttered.

"Is Charlie in town, Mum?" Fred asked, interrupting his mother's ranting.

"Why, no, dear, you know he can't get in from Romania."

"Then why are there fourteen spots? Shouldn't there just be thirteen?"

"Oh, that would be for Hermione's friend. Go ahead, then, they'll be here soon."

"Hermione's friend? Do you mean Wood?"

"Yes, Oliver. Dear boy. Wasn't he a friend of yours in school? So glad that Hermione has found such a nice young man. I was beginning to worry about her."

"Right. Um, I'll just be finishing this up, shall I?" He hurried over to grab the extra chairs before his Mum could see his face. He wasn't sure how she did it, but she was always able to read him like a book, usually even before even he himself knew what he was thinking.

Hermione was bringing Oliver to the Burrow. Like he was part of the family. Merlin, were they that serious? It had only been about a month since that day at the Leaky Cauldron. It certainly hadn't seemed like everything was all sunshine and roses then, had it? He had been meeting Hermione for either lunch or a quick ice cream nearly every day since and she had certainly never mentioned anything about bringing Wood to family dinners. In fact, she barely mentioned him at all and he hadn't wanted to ask. Now he wished he had.

Oh, well, Hermione was a big girl and if she wanted to bring a guy to the Burrow that was her business. No matter that it seemed awfully soon for such a big step, but he was sure she could handle it. Maybe it didn't mean anything anyway. Maybe Wood was hungry and Hermione was like well, Mrs. Weasley makes a good meal, you should come try it. Right.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone arriving by the floo network. Two someones, actually. Leave it to Hermione to arrive early.

"Fred!" she cried as she noticed him standing there and rushed to give him a hug. He returned the embrace, but was painfully aware that Oliver was standing right behind her.

"Wood," he said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Oliver has been eager to try Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking," Hermione said. "I'll just go and see if she needs any help."

Fred nearly snorted. Already saw right through that one, mate. It was funny, he thought, as he stood there awkwardly with his old friend and teammate. In all the years of Oliver knowing the Weasley family, he had never shown any interest in his Mum's cooking before.

"So, um," he began, "Quidditch going alright?"

Well, that broke the ice. Wood could talk all night about that and he probably would have if George hadn't picked that moment to show back up.

"Wood! I didn't know you were coming," he said as he greeted their friend, shooting a look at his twin.

"Hermione invited me," he said. "In fact, I should probably go find her and say hello to your Mum as well." He excused himself and made his way into the kitchen, leaving Fred alone with George, much to his chagrin.

"Stop," he warned. "Don't say anything. I know what you are thinking."

George grinned. "And what's that, dear brother?"

"You think I care that Wood is here with Hermione. But I don't."

"You're sure about that?" His face held a smirk that Fred wanted desperately to wipe off his face.

"Yes, Hermione is a grown witch, she can do as she pleases and-"

"How mature of you."

"There is nothing to be mature about. Hermione's a friend. Wood's a friend. We're having dinner. One big happy family." He slammed the last chair down in front of the Weasley dining table.

"So all this time you've been spending with Granger lately is because you are friends, is it?"

"Yes, we are _friends._ Now sod off before they hear you talking all this nonsense."

"I'm worried about you, Freddie. It's not healthy being so worked up over a bird that you're not even-"

"I'm _fine_.

"Is that why you keep staring over at the kitchen? Because you're fine?"

"No, I'm hungry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go for a quick spin on my broom before the food's ready."

* * *

The wind whipped around him as he sped through the sky trying to clear his head. George wasn't right, was he? Sure, he'd been having some strange feelings around Hermione lately, but that was a natural protective instinct. She was like a sister to him. He would be the same way about Ginny. And yeah, he thought about her a lot, but that was because he had been spending more time with her lately. And okay, he thought she was hot, but that was just because he had eyes. Any bloke could see that she was beautiful. Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite the same as Ginny.

They had spent a lot of time together He had really liked how she felt in his arms at Percy's wedding. But that was because it had been a long time since he had held a beautiful witch that closely. It was a physical reaction, nothing more.

Except it was.

 _Shit._

* * *

 ** _Please review! I'd love to hear from you._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He knew they were waiting for him, but he couldn't go in. Not just yet. The revelation had hit him like a ton of bricks even though he knew it shouldn't have. It was denial in its greatest form.

The frustrating thing was he really wasn't sure when it had happened. He could very clearly remember Hermione the bookworm; Hermione the prefect; Hermione, Ron's little crush. In fact, they had always argued constantly, or at least bickered. He had enjoyed getting a rise out of her, yeah, but it had never been more than that. But now it was. It was so much more that he wasn't sure how he was going to go sit at his parents' table across from her and act completely normal.

She had Oliver. She _liked_ Oliver. She had brought him to dinner at the Burrow, for Merlin's sake. And Oliver was his friend. Yeah, they didn't see each other much these days, but they had been friends once. It did explain why he suddenly wanted to punch him in the face every time he saw him though.

What was he supposed to do? This was _Hermione_. She was as much a part of his family as he was. That was probably why he didn't realize it sooner. If he had been thinking clearly he would have known a long time ago that his relationship with her wasn't like that of the rest of the family. He wondered if she had ever noticed.

There was only one thing to do. He would have to forget about her. Move on. He couldn't disrupt Hermione's relationship with Oliver, it wasn't fair. So he would deal with it. Suffer silently until his feelings changed. What could go wrong?

* * *

"Frederick Weasley! What are you thinking keeping us waiting? You knew dinner was nearly ready so you just take off on your broom? Where are your manners?"

He could feel George watching him as he slid into his seat. "Sorry, Mum," he mumbled. "Lost track of time."

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again," she said. "Now, Oliver you start, dear. We're all so glad Hermione brought you tonight."

Fred nearly choked on his water at that statement, but managed to play it off. Well, from everyone except George. He knew his twin was going to attack him with questions just as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley. It is nice to be included in something so important to Hermione." Oliver leaned over and squeezed her hand and smiled warmly.

It took everything in him not to gag as he watched them interact. He knew he was staring and he should really look away, but he couldn't seem to pry his eyes from her. Was it his imagination or did she seem a little uncomfortable with Wood's affections?

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked, successfully pulling him out of his trance.

He looked over to see his sister giving him an odd look. "Nothing, just tired."

"You've been tired quite a bit lately, Fred," Hermione said. "Maybe you are working too hard."

He flinched at the sound of her addressing him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Not even two minutes into dinner and he was jumpier than a first year.

"Is this true, Fred?" his Mum asked.

"You know what? I guess I am feeling a bit peckish, maybe I should head back to the flat and get some rest."

"Nonsense! You should stay here if you aren't feeling well. I can take care of you. Would you like a nice bowl of soup? A cup of tea?"

"Thanks, Mum, but I really think I would rather rest at the flat. I'll be fine, I promise." He stood to go, not waiting for formal goodbyes, and flooed back home. As he stepped into his living room he felt a sense of relief flooding over him. While it may have been a strange exit at least he was out of there for now. He could deal with the flood of questions he knew would come, but for now he had a little more time to process things before he had to face Hermione again.

He decided to watch a movie, hoping it would help to distract him and clear his head. Yeah, it was Hermione that first introduced him to the wonder of muggle cinema, but that couldn't be helped right now. He poured a shot of firewhiskey and settled down on the couch.

Half a movie and a few more shots of firewhiskey later and his senses were beginning to fill sufficiently dulled. He was starting to think the night might not be so bad after all when George arrived.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he asked as he stormed in the room.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You bloody well know exactly what I mean. You were practically salivating over Granger and then leave before eating dinner? Because you're _tired_? What the hell, Fred? I know you like her, but come on."

"Well, maybe I just figured it out, okay?"

"Ah." George sighed and dropped down on the couch beside him. "Well, it's about damn time I suppose."

"I really don't know what that is supposed to mean. So maybe I fancy her a little, but you act like I've been pining over her for years."

George sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What's there to do about it? She's with Oliver."

"So?"

"Soooo Oliver is our friend and I can't just try to steal his girlfriend."

"We're really not that close, but I take your meaning." He nodded. "Right, then. You wait."

"Your plan is to wait?" Fred looked at his twin in disbelief. He had been certain that George would have an idea. A way to help him.

"Your plan is to do nothing?"

"Well, I thought you would have a better idea than to wait. What if I wait and they end up getting married or something?" He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. This could not be happening.

George snorted. "They aren't going to get married."

"How can you know that?"

"Because Granger fancies _you._ You two really are quite dumb for two supposedly intelligent people," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Fred felt his body get warm as the blood rushed to his head.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows it. Well, everyone but the two of you, I suppose. And I guess Wood."

"Why didn't you…nobody said…" He fumbled through, trying to find the right words. This couldn't be right. There was no way that Hermione felt anything for him more than impatience and mild disgust.

"You have to figure it out for yourselves, mate. And if that means waiting, then that's what you do. You want the timing to be right. I guess I know that as well as anyone given things with Angelina."

"I suppose you're right. It feels wrong to do nothing though."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Fred asked. "I swear if it's Mum bringing soup or something…"

He threw open the door and couldn't hide his surprise at who their unsuspected visitor turned out to be.

"Hermione!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two updates today so don't miss the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Fred!" Hermione said, entering his flat without waiting to be welcomed in, "are you okay? We were all so worried."

"And yet you are the only one here, Granger," George said with a cheeky grin that quickly disappeared after a glare from Fred.

"I'm fine, Hermione."

She looked as if she didn't believe him. "You rushed out so abruptly, not even saying goodbye. That's not like you."

"I'm okay," he said. "See?" He spun around to try to prove it to her.

"You know," George said, "Fred might not be tired, but I sure am. I think I'll head to bed." He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly as he left the room. "Good night, Hermione."

"Um, do you want to sit down? Can I get you a drink?" he said. Merlin, he felt awkward. George was never subtle and if anything he had made him feel even more uncomfortable. Hermione sure seemed to notice. She wouldn't even look at him.

"I probably should get home. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Right. You keep saying that. Well, I'll just be going then." She hesitated for a moment, but started to leave.

"Don't go."

She paused in the door way, turning around slowly to face him. "What?"

"Don't go yet. It has been a long day and I could use some company. Will you stay for a little while?"

"Well, okay. Maybe for a bit." She looked around before finally settling on a spot on the couch and sat down neatly, smoothing her skirt out in front of her. Why was she being so jumpy? Sure, _he_ was nervous as hell, but there was no real reason for her to be. They had just had lunch together the day before and everything was fine.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

He poured her a glass as he continued contemplating the situation. She was at his flat, which was a little weird. She had been there before, obviously, but it was definitely not a regular thing. Also, it was pretty late. And where was Oliver? She had been with him at the Burrow just a couple hours earlier. How was he supposed to act now? It was going to be really hard to be just her friend now that he knew his feelings went deeper than that.

"I only have firewhiskey, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, thank you."

He handed her the glass and sat down awkwardly beside her on the couch. They sat silently, Hermione kind of rocking back and forth with what looked like a death grip on her glass.

She spoke first. "Fred, do you think I should be dating Oliver?" His head shot over to look at her, completely taken aback by her question.

"Wha-?"

"Please answer honestly. Do you think I should be dating Oliver?"

The vulnerability in her voice was enough to make him rethink his initial reaction. She was asking him for a real answer, not some half-assed diplomatic reply.

"Well, er, that is…"

"We got into an argument as we were leaving the Burrow. I wanted to check on you and he thought that was silly. Silly! When has anyone ever called me that? He said George could check on you, but I needed to see for myself and…and…"

"Hey," he said gently, pulling her towards him in a warm embrace. "It's okay."

"But it's not," she managed, her voice cracking a bit. "He asked me why I was so obsessed with you. He said he doesn't understand why we need to go to lunch together every day. I told him we work just down the street from each other, but he would have none of it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't be with someone who can't trust me."

Fred could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he let her words sink in. All it would take was a little nudge and she would probably end things with Oliver. She would be single again and maybe he would have a chance.

He couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to. If they were going to break up it needed to be entirely up to them. If he pushed her towards a break up it would be because of his own selfish reasons and that's not the kind of guy he wanted to be. And it was definitely not the way he wanted to start a relationship with Hermione. He'd have to trust that George was right and if it was meant to be it would happen.

"We don't have to keep doing lunch if you don't want…I mean, George would probably be glad I wasn't gone so long anyway."

"Oh," she said softly, "I didn't realize. I guess that solves that then."

"No, Hermione, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Fred. I should really get going. Thanks for the drink. I'll see you around." She sat down her glass, grabbing her things to leave.

"Hermione," he said again, but she was gone.

* * *

"Wow, you really bungled that one," George said after Fred had relayed the previous evening's events to him over breakfast.

"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks."

"Any time." Receiving no reaction from his brother, he continued. "Look, mate, just go talk to her. Tell her that you were just trying to be nice but ended up sounding like a git instead. She's probably used to it from Weasley men. She is good friends with Ron, after all."

"And what of Oliver?"

"Well, it sounds like he's digging his on grave, right? Hermione can choose who she wants to hang out with and if that's you then he'll have to deal with or it's sayonora Woodie!"

"This whole thing is turning me into some sad sod."

"Well, yeah, I've noticed. Don't worry though, I suspect you'll pull yourself together once you've worked things out with Hermione. If you don't mind being quick about it though, that'd be great. I need my twin back."

"Anything for you, Georgie."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please take time to let me know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Fred left for his lunch break the following day at the same time he normally would to meet Hermione. He wasn't expecting her to be at their regular meeting place, but he could at least stop by the bookstore and see if he could convince her to talk to him.

To his surprise, he turned the corner to find her sitting on a nearby bench. Seeing him approach, she waved shyly a look of uncertainty crossing her face.

"Hi,"

"Hi."

"I didn't know if you would take a lunch break or not today, but I was hoping to catch you. Can we talk?"

"Okay," he said, joining her on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Fred. No, let me finish. I really am sorry. I should never have gone over to your flat the other night. I shouldn't have put you in that position. My issues with Oliver are not your problem. I know he is a friend of yours and I'm putting both of you in an awkward position. It's just…I really like hanging out with you and I cherish your friendship and well, I talked to Oliver and I think he understands that he can't dictate who my friends are."

Fred swallowed. This isn't exactly how he had envisioned this conversation going. He wanted so badly to tell her he didn't want to be just friends with her. That he and Wood were really not that close. That she should dump him and run away with him. But he didn't say any of that.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to imply that I wanted to stop our lunches, or that they were an inconvenience. I thought I was helping."

"It's my fault. I was really emotional and I wasn't thinking clearly. I would really like it if we could still hang out. Friends?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake and looked at him hopefully.

"Friends."

* * *

"She actually shook your hand?" George asked. "Oh, man, I'm sorry, brother."

"Oh, yeah, and went on about how much she cherished our friendship, too. I guess you were wrong. At least I know where I stand."

George sighed. "I still think you need to give it time. She has no idea how you feel so she's not exactly going to pour her heart out is she? Especially when she's dating another bloke."

"I don't know. The longer this goes on the worse it is going to be if she and Oliver do actually break up. Just forget it. I'll get over it."

George looked at his brother and sighed. "Come on, grab your coat."

"Where are we going? I thought you had plans with Angie."

"To the pub. Angie will understand. You need a little cheering up."

* * *

"To Fred," Lee Jordan said a couple of hours later. "That he might have enough firewhiskey to forget the fair bookworm for one night!"

George groaned. "Subtle, Lee, you git."

"You told him?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Well, I had to, didn't I? I told him you needed cheering up and he wanted to know why so I told him it was over a girl and he wanted to know what girl…"

"Actually I guessed which girl," Lee said.

"Oh, that's right," said George. "He guessed that part."

"What? How?" Fred stared at them in disbelief. "There is no way I'm that obvious."

"You kind of are, mate," said Lee, slapping him on the back. "But that's alright, we all have our weaknesses."

"I'm fine," Fred said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, you are," said George. "Think of this as a new start. Want us to find you a girl?"

"No, I don't want you to find me a new girl. Just leave it, okay? Can't we talk about something else?"

"You mean like how she just walked in?" Fred watched Lee's eyes widen as he saw who had just entered the pub.

"No, I mean…wait, what?" Fred whirled around to see that sure enough, there was Hermione, followed closely by Harry and Ginny. The latter which were holding hands. Of course they were.

"Is Oliver here?" he hissed, turning back to his brother and best mate.

"No, I don't think so," said George, trying to peer over the heads of several patrons for a better view.

Fred leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. What was he going to do now? He knew they would come over. It was his sister for Merlin's sake. But he wasn't sure how he was supposed to move on if he had to spend an entire evening with her. Especially one where he had already had a little more to drink that he might normally.

"We can go if you want," Lee offered, but Fred shook his head. "No, I am going to have to see her, right? And she thinks we left everything just peachy this afternoon. She would be suspicious if we left."

"What if Wood shows?" George asked. "I doubt you are his favorite person right now."

"Well, he's not real high on my list either, is he? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

George and Lee exchanged a look, but didn't argue.

"Hey guys!" Ginny's voice came from behind him. "What are you doing out on a random Monday?"

"Oh, just here with Fred," Lee said casually. "Ow!" he said glaring at Fred who had clearly reached his target when aiming for a quick swift kick under the table.

"Huh?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong with Fred?" She and Harry pulled chairs up to the table, leaving room for Hermione to slide in next to Fred. He didn't miss her slight hesitation before doing so. Despite their earlier conversation, it was going to be a long night.

"Um, Freddie here, well, there was this nasty rash…" George began.

"Yes, a rash!" Lee agreed a little too eagerly for Fred's tastes.

"All cleared up now though," continued George. "Right Freddie?"

Fred glared at him, but only nodded slightly in agreement.

"Well, that's gross," Ginny said, making a face. "Anyway, we're here on happy news, too! Hermione has been asked to take over full-time management at Flourish and Blott's!"

All heads turned to Hermione who was blushing, but Fred knew she was pleased.

"Congratulations," he said sincerely. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I only just found out," she said. "I already had dinner plans with Ginny and Harry. It is just a coincidence. We aren't really celebrating anything."

"Of course we are!" said Ginny. "Why didn't you say there is even an option to buy once whats-his-name decides to retire for good?"

"Hobday. Mr. Hobday. And yes, he did say he would rather me have it than anyone else."

Fred felt a strong sense of pride well up in him. "That's awesome, Hermione! You definitely deserve it."

"Thanks," she said with a grin before changing to a smirk. "And I am very happy your rash has cleared up. Funny none of us ever noticed it. Somewhere hidden, perhaps?"

It was his turn to blush. She was being _cheeky._ Maybe there was a chance they could get on after all. It didn't have to be awkward.

"So Granger," Georged asked, clearing his throat. "Where's Wood tonight? Shouldn't he be celebrating with you?"

Fred saw Ginny roll her eyes, but waited for Hermione to answer.

"He already had tickets to a Quidditch match tonight," she said quietly as her expression fell. "I'm sure we will celebrate another time."

"A Quidditch match?" asked Lee. "But he _plays_ Quidditch? Did he just want to watch the competition or something?"

"Something like that," Hermione said. "Really, it's not important. Can we talk about something else?"

The others agreed and Harry and George began discussing the new broom model they had seen in the window on their way through town. Fred, however, was quiet. He knew how important taking over that bookstore was to Hermione and this was her first big step towards that dream. Her boyfriend, no matter his own personal dislike for it, should be celebrating with her. He knew it bothered her even if she was trying not to let on.

"Hey," he said, nudging her playfully. "Tell me about it."

And so she did. He couldn't help but laugh as her enthusiasm increased the more she discussed her ideas for the shop. Her eyes sparkled and her face glowed and as he watched her he tried to ignore the shouting in his head that was telling him he was never going to be able to just be friends with this witch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love if you would take a moment to let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Fred entered the shop after another lunch with Hermione. He was always in a great mood after spending time with her, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by George.

"This has got to stop, mate," he said, pulling up a bar stool and sitting down next to where Fred has started restocking shelves.

"What do you mean?"

"Spending all this time with Hermione is torturing you. You come in here in this great mood and then something happens and we see her with Wood or you start thinking about it too much and get all depressed. It's a vicious cycle and frankly a little hard to live with."

"I'm so sorry, Georgie. I had no idea my pain and suffering was causing you so much stress."

"You know that's not what I mean. It's not good for you. Maybe it's time to start spending a little less time with her."

"Aren't you the one that said I had to wait it out?"

"Well, yes," George admitted," but I never thought she would stick it out with Wood this long. Look, I'm not saying to cut her out completely, but it has become like an obsession. You either have to tell her or step back. When was the last time you even played a prank?"

"How about the salt in Ron's tea last week?"

"Lame."

Fred sighed. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

It was another family dinner at the Burrow. Another family dinner where Hermione brought Oliver. The only thing really comforting him at that point was the prank that George had planned. His twin had wanted to get just Oliver, but Fred knew that was a bad idea, so instead they were going to try to prank all the males in attendance that night. Ron, Harry, _and_ Oliver would never know what hit them. It was way less suspicious if they got all of them at once, right? Ah, well, he could always blame George.

They had been playing a quick pickup game in the garden before dinner and Fred had lingered for a bit, not eager to rush inside any sooner than necessary. He sat down overlooking the lake, enjoying the quiet, when Ginny came and sat down beside him.

"What's going on, Fred?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being awfully quiet tonight. In fact, you've been acting a little weird in general lately. It's Hermione, isn't it?"

He didn't answer at first, just continued staring out over the water, and Ginny, to her credit, didn't push him.

"Hermione was right that night when she said I have been tired a lot lately. I am tired, Gin. Really, really tired. But not the sort of tired that is going to be fixed by me going to bed early. I'm tired of acting like her friend. I'm tired of pretending that I am okay seeing her with Oliver all the time. I'm tired of wondering if I am wasting my time. George says I need to take a break from her for awhile, but that is the last thing I want to do. He's right though. It is torturing me."

Ginny studied him for a minute like she was trying to make her mind up about something. "So why don't you tell her?" she said finally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's with Oliver."

"So what? She deserves to know. Shouldn't she be able to decide if she would rather be with you or him? She can't make a choice if she doesn't know there is one to make."

"She has been choosing Oliver for an awfully long time now, Gin."

"She spends an awful lot of time with you for someone who is choosing Oliver. She has been lonely, Fred! You know that as good as anyone. She's not in love with Oliver. Anybody can see that. But she likes the attention. And she likes not being alone."

"Look, there's a bro code, alright? Wood and I were mates."

Ginny snorted. "You and Oliver are not mates, but whatever, if you feel that strongly about it, tell him, too.

"You can't be serious. You want me to tell him that I want to steal his girlfriend?"

"No, I want you to tell him you're in love with his girlfriend."

He turned, shocked, to look at her. She was staring at him with a knowing look on her face and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He could feel the warmth of both embarrassment and anger filling his face at how vulnerable he felt in front of his baby sister in that moment. How had it come to this? Confident, cool, Fred Weasley was sitting here acting like a fool over a girl. He turned his eyes back to the water without responding.

"It's okay, Fred," she said more gently this time. "It's okay to admit it."

"Is it? Because the girl I love is in there with another guy right now. Not to mention that she has been like a sister to all of us over the years. Every time I hear the facts I end up feeling like a bloody idiot."

"I hate to break it to you, big brother, but that's kind of what love is."

"Feeling like an idiot?"

"Well, yeah, a little. At least at first. It's a fragile thing, love. You have to be pretty exposed and vulnerable in the beginning if you are ever going to truly find it."

He nudged her arm and smirked. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"While none of my brothers were looking," she smiled, "I grew up." She pulled him in for a hug before punching him on the arm. "Now, go get her."

"Thanks, Gin."

"Any time, brother."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate hearing from you. If you have a moment, please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all of you are reading and reviewing. I appreciate hearing from you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Dinner couldn't be any more bloody awkward than if Voldemort himself had come back to life and plopped down at the head of the table. Well, it was that awkward for him at least. Everyone else was probably enjoying their food, completely oblivious to Fred's plans to shake up everyone's world.

He was planning to tell Oliver first. It seemed like the most noble approach to the situation. Well, as noble as you could be when telling another bloke you fancy his girl.

So there he sat, sandwiched in between George and Ginny, trying to work out exactly what he might say to the two of them, when a loud popping noise interrupted his thoughts, followed by a loud scream. He looked up in alarm to see deep red splotches beginning to form on Hermione's face and arms. No, no, no, he thought, helplessly, looking to his twin in horror.

"It's the Ashwinder eggs," he said, thinking quickly.

"You did this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her gaze switching back and forth between the twins and Hermione.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's now," Fred said, ignoring his mother. He was already up and trying to usher Hermione towards the floo.

"The floo will make it worse," said George. "We'll have to apparate."

"Wait a minute!" Oliver cried. "If anyone is going with Hermione, it is going to be me. I am her boyfriend."

Fred shook his head vehemently. "No way. You don't even know what's wrong with her."

"And I suppose you do since you did it to her?"

"We didn't do it to her. No, you know what? We can argue about it later. Hermione?" he asked, holding his hand out to her to take.

"I can handle it," Oliver said, pushing him out of the way. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, disappearing at the touch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice slow and calm. Fred knew from previous experience that this was never a good sign.

"It was a prank, Mum," said George. "It wasn't even meant for Hermione. I guess the eggs were bad. They can catch fire if they aren't frozen in time. I guess this batch wasn't."

"Oh, you think so, do you? How many times have I warned you boys? Someone is going to get seriously hurt, I always say, and now poor Hermione is laid up in St. Mungo's."

"She'll be fine, Mum," George said. "The healers can fix those burns in no time."

"You just tell that to poor Hermione. And you say it wasn't even meant for her? So? Oliver, then? A guest in our home! You should be ashamed of yourselves, both of you."

"We know, Mum," Fred said, not having the energy to argue. All he could think about was Hermione. He had hurt her. What if she had been more seriously injured? He would never have forgiven himself.

"C'mon, George," he said, making his way to the floo. Without another word to the others, he shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Fred yelled at his twin. They were in the waiting area on the floor for Creature-Induced Injuries after finally convincing the nurse on call to keep them informed of Hermione's condition.

"I don't know, I swear. I guess they switched places or something. As for why it blew up, I guess we waited too long."

"And why did nothing happen to Harry or Ron?"

"Well, um…"

Fred stared at his brother in disbelief. "You only pranked, Wood?"

"The little git had it coming. He has been a bit of a prat lately you have to admit."

"Of course he has," Fred screamed. "He's dating Hermione and he already was suspicious of me. Now, he is going to think I targeted him. Or worse, her."

"I do feel bad she got hurt, Freddie, but Hermione will be fine. You know that."

"Yeah, well, has it occurred to you that this has probably ruined everything?" As soon as he said it he realized it was probably true. There was no way she was going to forgive him for almost blowing her up, even it was an accident.

"I don't follow."

"I was going to tell her, George. Well, I was going to tell Wood first, but after that."

"Tell me what?" a voice came from the doorway, stopping him in his tracks. He turned slowly to see Oliver Wood standing there, waiting expectantly.

"Uh, I think I saw a food trolley down the hall," said George, as he practically ran out the door, leaving his twin to deal with the aftermath on his own. Bloody git.

"How's Hermione?"

"She's going to be fine, thank Merlin. No thanks to you."

"Yeah, look Oliver, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a prank and it went wrong. Nobody was supposed to get hurt."

"Tell that to Hermione. Look, what is going on, Fred? You have been acting really weird lately. I know we haven't seen each other a lot since school, but I feel like I still know you well enough to know something is off. That prank was meant for me, wasn't it?"

Honestly, he probably should have denied it, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie any more so he just nodded. "In my defense, I didn't think it was going to be just for you. That was George."

"Oh, bloody hell. You do like her, don't you? I told her this was going to happen, but she would hear nothing of it. It's always Fred this, Fred that, but nooooo, the two of you are just friends. Does she know?"

He stood there for a moment without saying anything. He could tell him he was being ridiculous. That he saw Hermione like a little sister. That he was happy that the two of them were dating. But he couldn't do it. Finally, he just shook his head.

To his credit, Oliver didn't explode or punch him in the face or anything like that. Instead, he sighed and sat down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Fred decided he would rather be socked in the nose than sit there in silence.

"I'm very fond of her," Oliver said when he finally spoke.

Not knowing where he was going with this, Fred just listened.

"I'm very fond of her," he said again, "and I don't want to lose her. But it is her decision to make. If she chooses you, I won't stand in your way."

Fred looked at him with wide eyes. This was certainly not the reaction he had been expecting. A black eye, a bloody nose…

"That's very noble-"

"Don't get me wrong, Fred. Me and you? We're done either way. But I'm not pathetic enough to stay with a girl who would rather be with someone else."

He stared at him, trying to process his thoughts before finally giving a curt nod. Nothing else really needed to be said, did it?

May the best man win.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How long are you going to sit in this waiting room?"

Fred looked up at his twin in exasperation. "How many times are you going to ask me that question?"

"As many as it takes until you either man up and go talk to Hermione or go home and take a shower. You reek."

He rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics. "It has only been an hour, George." Ever since his conversation with Oliver he had made no move to leave. His mind went over and over what he would say to her if given the chance. And even more importantly, how she might respond.

"Yeah, well, you get all sweaty when you're nervous. Seriously, mate, you can't just keep sitting here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's unhealthy and weird and creepy and I am bored to tears." Fred watched him sprawl out on his back on one of the couches, flailing about in true dramatic fashion.

"There it is. Look, nobody asked you to stay. You are welcome to leave. In fact, why don't you?"

"I will if you will come with me."

"I told you I'm not ready to leave yet. I want to make sure she is okay."

"You already know she's okay and I hardly think you are going to go profess your love while Wood is still in the room. In fact, wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't leave her alone any time soon. You can't steal Hermione away if you never get to talk to her."

He stood up and started pacing the room hoping that if he moved it would somehow change the current circumstances. "She probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway after my git of a brother tried to blow her up," he said, not at all trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"That was an accident. And in my defense she wasn't supposed to sit in that spot."

"She's laying in the hospital just the same, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure what you are so angry about. You told Wood, now you can tell Hermione. You can blame me for the prank and you can both live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't simple," he cried, hardly believing his twin's nonchalant attitude. "Nothing about any of this is simple. You know that."

"No, I really don't. You like girl. You tell girl. She either says yes or no and we go from there."

He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration, sighing deeply before responding.

"I guess that's the trouble, isn't it? She might say no."

* * *

"Hello, Fred!" a familiar and cheerful voice came from behind him. He turned to see Neville and Luna, arm in arm, approaching him.

"Alright, guys?" he asked. "Glad you could make it." He was pleased to see that they looked happy. He hadn't seen either one of them in quite some time. At least he had luck with other people's love lives.

"We wouldn't miss one of Ginny's parties for anything," Neville said with a grin. "Besides, it's nearly Christmas. It's good to see everyone."

"Yeah, it looks like quite the turnout," he agreed. His little sister had insisted on throwing a massive party to celebrate the holidays and he had to admit the finished product was rather impressive. If only he hadn't had to wear the stupid tie. He fiddled with the knot, hoping to allow himself a little breathing room, when she walked up.

"There you are, Fred," said Hermione, "I've been looking all over for you."

"I guess you found me," he said, trying his best to sound indifferent despite the knot he could feel immediately beginning to form in his stomach.

"Hello, again, Neville and Luna," she said, "Enjoying the party?"

Pleasantries exchanged, Luna insisted she must go investigate a crumple-horned snorkack sighting and he was left alone with her for the first time since before she left the hospital.

"You know," she said, an expression somewhere between amusement and concern flashing across her face, "if I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding me."

He pushed a bit of dirt around with his foot before answering. The truth was, he had been avoiding her. Like the plague. And now here she was standing before him, no Oliver in sight, and he had no idea what to say to her.

"Just been busy is all," he said finally.

"If this about the prank, I'm not mad about that…I know you would never do anything you thought would actually hurt someone."

"It's not-" he started to interrupt, but she continued before he could stop her.

"You know I haven't always approved of your pranks, Fred, but I know you and George are always just out for a laugh. Oliver says you weren't after me anyways. I feel bad that you have been beating yourself up this whole time."

"Oliver said that, did he?"

"Yes, he said-"

"I don't care what Oliver said," he said harshly, immediately regretting his tone, but not having it in him to laugh it off.

"So you were trying to target me?"

"Of course not."

She put her hands on her hips in that bossy way of hers and he watched as the evening breeze ruffled through her hair. She really was beautiful.

"Then I'm afraid I'm not following, Fred. Oliver said George was just playing a silly joke, but you're making it seem like there is more to it."

"It's nothing, Hermione. Just leave it, okay?" He looked around desperately for his twin, Lee, anyone that could provide him with an excuse to cut this conversation short, but all he saw were a few of Ginny's old classmates and Auntie Muriel and he wasn't quite that desperate yet.

Yes, he knew he was supposed to be telling her how he felt, but he had seen her that day, as she left the hospital. She was smiling, happy even, and he had started to go to her when he realized that she wasn't smiling at him. It was Wood. Their hands intertwined as her face turned towards his and broke out into laughter.

He had been avoiding her ever since. Making excuses for why he hadn't made it to lunch or even family dinners. George was becoming more and more concerned, or maybe it was irritated, every day, but he honestly didn't care. He couldn't interrupt her happiness.

"I miss you, Fred," she said softly, but it was loud enough that he was able to hear.

He paused and turned slowly to face her. He wasn't sure when they had closed the distance between them, but he was now close enough he could both see and feel the warmth of her breath as it hit the crisp night air.

"Hermione," he said, slightly breathless. He stood there, staring at her, his heart feeling like it was about to pound out of his chest, but unable to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

"Hermione," he said again, watching her for any sort of reaction, hoping to gage how she might respond to him.

"Yes, Fred?"

"I have to…well, that is, I have something to tell you…"

He was interrupted by a long whistling sound followed by several large pops. Oh, bloody hell, what timing. The fireworks. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to suppress the groan he could feel rising in his throat.

"Fred! Hermione!" he heard Ron shout. "Over here!"

"Well? Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for her to go first, as he forced a weak smile. She nodded and he lingered a moment to watch as she joined the others. Letting out a long breath he hadn't realized he was still holding, he followed her, cursing himself once more for letting the moment pass.

* * *

Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"And it looks like Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch, ladies and gentlemen," Lee Jordan announced during the makeshift Quidditch match at the Burrow. "No, wait, Ginny Weasley seems to have seen it, too. Who will get there first? It is neck and neck, but it looks like it is going to be…..GINNY! Man, that's gotta sting, eh, Potter? Beaten by your own girlfriend? Little firecracker, that one…"

Fred landed on the ground with a soft thud. He had never been more glad for a game of Quidditch to be over in his life. He didn't even care that his team lost. He honestly wasn't sure if he would have been able to play another minute without starting to send the bludgers flying toward Oliver Wood's head.

It wasn't entirely fair and he knew it. Oliver wasn't playing dirty and had been civil enough despite knowing that Fred had feelings for his girlfriend. Feelings he obviously hadn't shared with Hermione. Still, he was unable to even look at the bloke without a feeling of disgust nearly overwhelming him.

Hermione, as was typical, was perched under a nearby tree, just as oblivious to the game going on overhead as she was to his feelings. He had made a decision over the Christmas holidays. Despite Ginny's advice, he just didn't feel like he could break up a relationship. No matter how infuriating he found Wood to be, no matter how hard it was to continue spending time with her and knowing it was nothing more than friendship, he just couldn't do it. To his credit, Oliver never said anything about all the time they were spending together either, although, he suspected he didn't realize how often it was happening. He felt a little guilt there, but decided that was really Hermione's responsibility and not his.

That did not mean he wanted to stick around watching the two of them any more than was absolutely necessary. It was a little weird. He started back having lunch with Hermione more often than not during the week and she would frequently stop by the store after work just to chat. Even the weekends were unpredictable. It all depended on Oliver's Quidditch schedule which everyone knew was over the top anyway. He usually had practice and if it was an actual match, well, then, the whole weekend was a bust. Where did Hermione end up when that happened? Well, let's just say that George had long since accepted her constant presence around his twin.

Ginny, in particular, did not care for the current arrangements at all. She went so far as to say that he and Hermione were having an "emotional affair" or something like that. He didn't care for that term at all.

But what he was supposed to do? There wasn't anything unless he wanted to end up looking like a complete git. He had tried to tell her over and over again, but it just never felt right so he had to accept it. He knew she was content with Oliver and really just seeing a happy Hermione was a relief at this point.

There were little moments though, like at Ginny's Christmas party, and a hundred other times since then, that he knew the chemistry between them was undeniable. It was the sliver of hope in the back of his mind that didn't let him entirely move on. George was not impressed.

"C'mon, mate," his twin said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the side, "we've got to get out of here."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you are not _fine_. Will you ever stop saying that? If you don't want to tell her then that's your problem, but I don't have to sit here and watch you suffer.

He didn't bother to respond and instead angrily yanked his arm out of his twin's grasp before disapparating without another word. If George wanted him to leave, then he would leave. That didn't mean he had to tell him where he was going.

* * *

To his luck, the back corner booth was available at the Three Broomsticks and he quickly snatched it up. Grabbing a drink, he settled in, relieved to be alone with his thoughts for a moment.

He needed to move on. George was right. It wasn't healthy what he was putting himself through each day. His friends had offered to set him up with a different witch nearly every weekend, but so far he had turned them down. Maybe next time he would say yes.

"Well, if it isn't Fred Weasley," a voice said, drawing him back to reality.

He looked up really not sure who to expect until he saw the pretty blonde who had slipped into the seat across from him.

"Holly," he said, a little hesitantly, hoping he had remembered correctly. He had spent one evening with her several months before and he wasn't overly confident of her name back then. He fought back a smirk as he remembered Hermione's reaction.

"You remembered," she said. "I'm a little surprised since you never called me again."

"Sorry about that."

She shrugged. "Don't be. I figured you must have ended up with that other girl."

Fred looked startled. "Other girl? What other girl?" He racked his mind trying to remember the last time he saw Holly, but nothing significant stood out in his mind.

"The one you were bickering with all night? Pretty, although her hair was a little unruly. She was a little bossy?"

He couldn't help but snort upon hearing the description. "I'm not with Hermione. Why would you think that?"

"Seemed pretty obvious you were trying to make her jealous. It was working, by the way," she added with a wink.

"And that didn't bother you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "You still went out with me that night."

"Nah. You seemed like a nice guy. And a little desperate. I thought I could help you out. Didn't work I take it?"

"She's been dating someone else for a while now."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear it."

"It's fine."

She watched him carefully a small smile forming on her lips. "Does that mean you are available?"

He thought about it for a moment. Was he available? Yes. Did he want to be? No. Was Holly the girl for him? Eh, probably not. But she was nice enough, and definitely attractive, even if she wasn't Einstein or whatever his name was. He did need a distraction…

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Fred said with a small, but he hoped convincing smile, as he held the door open for her. It was Lee's birthday and he and George had thrown a small party at their flat for their friend. Oh yeah, and Holly was joining them.

He had never introduced her to his friends outside of that initial meeting, but they had been hanging out a little more lately and he thought it might be a big step for him in the whole getting over Hermione thing. Besides, there was really no tactful way for him not to invite her to a party at his own flat.

He liked her well enough. She wasn't nearly as dense as Hermione had made her out to be. In fact, they actually had a few things in common. For example, they were both from big families and they both liked the same flavor of ice cream at Fortescue's. Okay, so it wasn't a ton to go on, but it was just fun, right? Except tonight Hermione would be here. With Wood. Hermione didn't know about Holly yet. They had still been meeting regularly each week, but somehow the subject had failed to come up. Not that she would care anyway.

So it was a little surprising when they first walked in and everyone turned to stare. They didn't have to look so shocked. Well, everyone but George. It was blood awkward it was it was. Why couldn't they just say hi and carry on like normal people? No, Ginny nearly dropped her drink and even Harry and Ron were whispering like little girls over in the corner, their eyes continuously floating over in his direction.

Lee seemed to compose himself first and came over to introduce himself. He welcomed Holly, thanking her for coming to his party, and introduced her to the others. After general pleasantries were exchanged things seemed to settle down a little. Leaving Holly in George's company, he excused himself to grab the pair a couple of drinks.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," a voice came from behind him as he grabbed a couple of butterbeers.

"Hermione!" he said, turning around quickly to face her, having not realized she had arrived.

"It's funny that you never mentioned it when we see each other nearly every day. Or is this another of those flings of yours? It's not though, is it? I've seen this one before."

"That's Holly," he said, gesturing to where she was standing still talking to George and now Angelina. "We've been out a few times."

"I see. Well, that's great, Fred. Really great," she said, perhaps a little too brightly. "I'm happy for you."

"You are? I mean, thanks, I guess. Speaking of dates, where's Wood tonight?"

He saw what appeared to be a flash of annoyance cross her face, but she hid it well. "Over talking to Dean and Seamus about Quidditch, I'm sure," she said. "I should probably go save him from himself."

"Yeah, I better go get this drink to Holly," he said holding up the two butterbeers.

"Right," she said hesitantly. "Holly. Well, have a good evening, Fred."

She rushed off, but Fred didn't really have time to process any of their conversation before being interrupted by a loud smack on his arm.

"Ow! What the-" he glanced around for the source of the attack, finding his little sister staring up at him, her fiery hair seeming to fit her current mood in an alarming way.

He rubbed the red spot that was already forming on his arm. "What gives, Ginny? If this is about the potion George slipped in Harry's drink, I had nothing to do with that."

"He did what?" she demanded, glaring at him even harder if that were possible. "You know what, it'll have to wait. Who is that girl and why is she here with you?"

"That _girl_ is Holly and she is my date this evening. I believe you were just introduced. What's it to you anyway? I thought you and George wanted me to move on. George thought it was a good idea for me to see other people."

"Yes, Fred, you big nitwit. We wanted you to see other people, try to move on, but not come parade her around in front of Hermione like some kind of sideshow."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked and he knew his voice was a little louder than it should be given their current surroundings. "It's fine for her to bring Wood everywhere she damn well pleases, even inviting him to family dinners, MY family, I might add, but when I invite a girl to my own flat for a party you have a problem with it? Well, you know what? You can sod off, the lot of you."

He didn't wait for a reply, but instead grabbed Holly by the hand and headed out the door. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he knew he needed to be away from that environment and fast. Lee would understand.

He finally stopped and the light flickered on around them.

"Um, Fred?" Holly asked. "Is everything alright? And it's not that I don't adore being whisked away by a handsome guy to a mysterious location, but where are we exactly?"

"Store room at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he muttered and couldn't help but think that should be obvious based on the boxes of merchandise and various work stations set up around the room."

"Okay, I can see that, but why?"

"Couldn't stay there." Finally, he sighed. He and Holly weren't serious, but she was his date and she deserved a better explanation.

"It was Hermione. She's up there. It was weird, anyway, and then my sister seemed to think I shouldn't have brought you."

"What? Why not?"

"She didn't think it was fair to Hermione to see you with me," he said sheepishly. He knew even as he said it how lame it sounded. It was his flat and he had as much right to be there as anyone. Not only that, he was basically confirming to his date that there was still history with another girl. Natural charmer, that Fred Weasley.

"Oh, but it's okay for her to bring her date around you?" Holly demanded. "That's bullshit. C'mon," she said, grabbing him by the hand and heading towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the party. If they are going to talk, we might as well give them something to talk about."

Fred thought for a moment before a wide grin crossed his face. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The surprise was obvious on everyone's faces when he and Holly returned to the flat. Clearly everyone thought they had left for the evening. Ginny, because of her berating; George because of Hermione; and for some of those less in the know, for more nefarious reasons. Either way, none of his guests had been expecting him to return, at least not this quickly and especially not with Holly still in tow.

Fred wasn't really sure what they were going to do, but he did know that he liked the idea of not being walked all over any more, even if the girl doing it had no real idea. Well, if George was right, she had _some_ idea, but he supposed that was neither here nor there. He had as much right to be there as Hermione and Oliver. Well, more right, actually, since it was his flat, and he would be there when he wanted and with who he wanted. And that was that.

He didn't see Hermione immediately upon entering, but that didn't stop Holly from laying it on a little thick. She was hanging all over him and practically cooing in his ear. At least that is what he thought she was doing. He wasn't exactly sure what cooing in someone's ear sounded like, but it did seem a bit like what he sees Harry and Ginny up to all the time so no doubt it looked a little sickening to those around them.

Next thing he knew he heard a door slamming shut and George yanking him away from Holly and into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, George. What gives?"

"That door slamming just now? That was Hermione."

"Okay?"

"Well, she seemed a little upset."

"So? That's Oliver's problem not mine."

"Oliver left, mate. I think they may have broken up. And I think it might have been because of you."

"Really?" he asked a little too eagerly. "No, wait, I'm here with Holly. Hermione knows that."

George slapped the back of his head in disgust. "You really can be thick; you know that? Why do you think she ran out of here upset? She saw you and Holly all over each other. What was that about anyway? I didn't think you really even liked her. Now are you going to go after Hermione or not?"

"I can't just leave Holly out there-"

"I'll explain it to her. She knows about you two. Just _go_."

* * *

Fred really wasn't sure where to begin to look for Hermione, but as it turned out she was just sitting in the stairwell outside his flat, a flock of canaries twirling around above her head.

"Hermione?" he asked carefully, unsure of how to proceed.

"Fred," she said. "Shouldn't you be inside with what's-her-name?"

"It's Holly and no, I came to make sure you are okay."

She stared at him incredulously. "Am I okay? Do I look okay?" she asked, the tears streaming down her face at this point. "It's like the bloody Yule ball all over again."

"The Yule ball? At Hogwarts?" he asked in confusion. "Is Viktor Krum here?" He started looking around as if expecting the famous Quidditch player to appear out of thin air.

"No, Viktor is not here. Don't you even know anything about that night?"

"Well, I was a little preoccupied with Angelina if you know what I mean," he grinned. "Maybe don't mention that to George."

"I was having a perfectly fine evening with Viktor and then your git of a brother had to ruin everything."

"And what does that have to do with tonight?"

She stared up at him, breathing heavily, suddenly seeming somewhere caught between shyness and distress. She said nothing for a moment before finally answering him.

"Because I broke up with Oliver and was hoping…never mind, it doesn't matter now."

"Hoping what, Hermione?"

"Well, not hoping to see you all over some other girl, that's for sure."

He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at what he thought she was saying. "And why is that?"

"You really are insufferable you know that?" she asked, but he could tell she wasn't really angry.

She sat watching him and he had never before felt the tension he felt in that moment. Finally, she sighed. "It's nothing, Fred. Go back to your date. I think I'm just going to make it an early night."

She stood up, gathering her things, preparing to leave. He stared at her dumbly, not believing that they were so close once again and she was still walking away from him.

"Hermione, wait," he said, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.

"Why, Fred? I don't really feel up to partying right now."

"So come somewhere else with me. We can go grab a drink or go for a walk or something. Anything."

"You have a date inside, Fred. She will be waiting for you." She tried to turn again, but he wouldn't let her, holding fast to her arm.

"Holly will understand. George was going to talk to her."

"Why would she understand you leaving with another girl?"

He felt his heart pounding and he knew that it was now or never. He took one last long look into her eyes before answering. "Because I'm in love with you and she and everyone else in the world bloody well knows it."

The shock on her face couldn't have been any more prominent than if he had just professed himself a longtime Death Eater and Voldemort sympathizer. She just stood there staring at him, not speaking, not even really moving. He was just wondering if he should make sure she was still breathing when she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Err, Hermione, I don't know what you're thinking exactly, but this isn't usually the kind of reaction a bloke expects after telling a girl he's in love with her."

"It's just all so ridiculous," she said between continued fits of laughter.

"Not helping," he said, starting to lose the little confidence he had where this subject was concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said, regaining her composure. "It's just that I love you too, you fool." And with that she pulled him forward and kissed him urgently, all the pent up tension creating a kiss more electric than anything he had ever experienced.

Just then the door to the flat opened to show George, Ginny, Holly, and Harry looking out in anticipation. Seeing the pair wrapped up in each other's arms, George let out a loud yelp and the others began to clap causing Hermione to blush and bury her face in Fred's chest.

"It's about bloody time," Ginny said. "Now give them their privacy." She shut the door and Fred looked back down at Hermione with a grin, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Well, Ginny's right about one thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"It is about bloody time."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will start a new Fremione story soon. In the meantime, if you haven't checked out my other Fremione story "A Kiss at Midnight" I would love if you would do so. Thanks again for reading and please take a moment to let me know what you think of this chapter and story as a whole. :)**


End file.
